Lust
by Gangsta Aragorn 69
Summary: Sexy one-shots involving various Avatar pairings. Canon, fanon, crack, and everything in between! Includes Aang/Katara, Zuko/June, Sokka/Yue, Jet/Mai, Zuko/Katara, Aang/Azula, Mai/Katara, Zucest and much more! This story is for my readers, the shippers! Actively accepting requests, with a goal of reaching 100 chapters! Let's make this compilation everyone's cup of tea!
1. Sokka x Ty Lee (lime)

**Sokka/Ty Lee **

**rating: M  
**

* * *

He snuck out to meet her, like he'd done so many other times since he and his friends had begun camping out around Fire Nation towns. Whenever they left a place, he wrote note telling her where they'd be. He had her nearly every night. Sokka could never resist the temptation that was Ty Lee. Her flowing hair, her batting eyelashes, and her soft, nimble body. Truthfully, he'd wanted her since he first laid eyes on her.

Disappearing quietly from their campsite, he searched the woods to find her. She was easy to find as always. He followed her sweet scent and the sound of her laughter.

"Come play, Sokka." she whispered.

She allowed herself to be caught. She always did. He wrapped his skinny, yet strong arms around her. And they fell into the grass.

"I missed you." Sokka said, before kissing across her jawline and down her neck.

Ty Lee flipped herself on top and devoured his mouth, eager hands tearing off each others' clothing. This was all too familiar to both of them. Sokka layed Ty Lee down and she wrapped her legs around him. His hands explored her body, then he pushed himself inside her. All that could be heard was their moaning, and the way they screamed the others' name here and there.

He brought her to a climax, and when he felt her clench around him, he came quickly after. They shared a short embrace and he kissed her on the cheek. Then they re-dressed and went back where they belonged without saying a word.


	2. Ozai x June (lemon)

**Ozai/June**

**rating: M**

* * *

"They say you are very good at what you do. That you've had experience hunting the Avatar before. And that you know my son." said Fire Lord Ozai, sitting on his throne holding an ornate antique chest.

"All correct. My payment?" asked June the bounty hunter.

She always wanted to see the money before considered a job. The Firelord opened the chest, revealing, shining, golden coins. June's face lit up. Money was so beautiful.

"One thousand gold pieces. Take it or leave it." he grunted.

June stepped forward, staring into his eyes that were the same color as the coins. She took a single coin from the chest and examined it. She always made sure she was getting paid in real money. The Firelord studied her carefully as she did this. Upon decided she wasn't getting ripped off, she placed it back into the chest.

"Deal." June said, slyly.

June attempted to take the money from Ozai, but he tightened his grip. Damn, he wasn't going to pay upfront. Some didn't. She hated that. But this was a lot of money...more than she usually got.

"You don't pay in advance?" she asked, not sounding particularly surprised or angry.

"Never." Ozai responded.

June smirked. She came closer, and leaned over him. Her face was only inches from his. Lust began to cloud her brain. The Firelord was quite an attractive man.

"And why is that?" she asked, in a barely audible whisper.

"I do not wish to be cheated. You bring the Avatar, you get the money. That's how it is." he answered, changing his blank expression to a look of amusement.

Had she really expected to be paid before she got a job done?

"Is that so?" June asked, crossing her arms and cocking her hip.

The Firelord scanned his eyes over the much younger, beautiful woman. He was fixed on her lips, full and red. He now had one thing on his mind.

"Come closer. I don't bite. Unless you like that." Ozai said in a dark, sexual tone.

June leaned in more, and pressed her tiny body against his large, muscular one. She placed her hands on his neck, gently running her fingernails over the soft skin.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Firelord Ozai?" June asked, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

Ozai chuckled. She'd caught on quickly.

"So quick to get to the point, aren't you, my dear?" he observed.

June ran her hands down his body, feeling his toned abs underneath his robes. He tensed up slightly, but still held a look of being in control.

"I believe I asked you a question, your highness." June stated.

Ozai held onto her waist, which was so small that his hands almost covered it entirely. She gave him a hot kiss on the neck.

"I believe you're correct." he answered while she nibbled at his neck as he ran his fingers through her silky, dark hair.

He cupped her chin and brought her mouth up to his. She purred and opened her mouth, giving his tongue access. As they kissed, June pulled down the straps of her dress to reveal her naked chest. Ozai cupped her breasts in his hands. They fit just about perfectly. Then, June pressed her hand to his growing erection. The most powerful man in the world let out a groan of pleasure for her. Now she'd make him beg.

"How bad do you want it?" June asked, gripping him.

Ozai bit his lip and thought for a moment. He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to beg for it before she gave it to him. He didn't want to give in to her childish demands, but he'd never had such a beautiful woman since his wife. There was a part of him that did just want to give in and let her have her way.

"Well, miss June the bounty hunter. You'd better stop with the teasing." Ozai stated.

"Or else?" she whispered.

"Forget it. I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't walk tomorrow. I want to hear you scream my name." he ordered, as he ripped off her clothes.

June breathed heavily with anticipation.

"Beg for it." she whispered, her tongue flicking against his earlobe.

Ozai grabbed a lock of her hair, and yanked her head back.

"Fine. I beg you." he said, taking in the sight of her flawless, naked body.

The demanding woman didn't look satisfied yet.

"June, I fucking beg you!" Ozai stated firmly, pulling her hair much harder. It didn't seem hurt her at all. June smiled. Now she was satisfied.

He layed her down on his throne, and then pulled his own clothes off. June whistled. She knew he was hiding muscles, but she'd never seen a man with a body like his. She was more than happy. Ozai sank on top of her, and finally shoved himself inside of her.

June had always known she was pretty enough to have any man grovel at her feet. And Ozai had always known that any woman would kill to have him. They took pleasure in these thoughts, as they satisfied their carnal desires. For the entire night.


	3. Jet x Zuko

**Jet/Zuko**

**rating: T**

* * *

Zuko was on the ferry with his uncle. They were on their way to Ba Sing Se. He didn't want to go there, but it was the only place they could go without being noticed. They were now enemies of the Fire Nation.

He looked out at the night sea from the edge of the boat. Then, he heard someone come up behind him. He turned his head to see Jet. They'd met him a few hours ago. Zuko had helped him steal some decent food.

"Hey." Jet said, smirking.

And he came to stand next to him. Zuko shifted uncomfortably. He did not like his personal space violated. Jet was way too close.

"Hello." Zuko replied.

Jet stared at him for a few seconds.

"You sure are handsome, Lee. Do you have a girlfriend?" Jet asked, hoping the answer was no.

Zuko was pretty generally uncomfortable. Why would this guy say he was handsome? Why would he care if he had a girlfriend?

"No." he responded.

" Boyfriend? " Jet asked.

"No!" snapped Zuko.

What would make this guy think he was gay?

Jet moved even closer and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Want one?" he asked.

Zuko screamed and backed away.

"No!" he yelled.

Jet frowned.

"Oh, come on." he urged, approaching Zuko once more.

The Prince certainly didn't expect his next move. Jet smacked his ass and laughed at his reaction.

"Get away from me!" bellowed Zuko.

"It's okay, Lee. I was where you were a year ago." Jet said, smiling proudly.

Zuko took off, leaving Jet to sulk.

"Man, he was really cute too." Jet grumbled, pouting.


	4. Zuko x Katara

**Zuko/Katara**

**rating: K+**

* * *

Today, it was Katara's turn for 'a little field trip with Zuko' as Aang called it. Zuko and Katara were hunting down the man who killed her mother. Zuko said he knew it was the Southern Raiders, and he knew where to find this man.

For as much as Katara didn't trust him when he first joined the group, she found herself daring to believe in him. They'd really opened up to each other today. It reminded her of the time back in Ba Sing Se. She remembered Zuko really was a human being with feelings. She'd seen his sensitive side today. He was passionate, courageous, and charismatic. Those were things about him that many people missed.

"You know, I appreciate this, Zuko." Katara admitted.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. He wasn't used to her being nice to him.

"Really?" he questioned.

Katara nodded her head.

"Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" he asked, smirking.

Katara took a deep, calming breath before speaking.

"I don't hate you Zuko. I just couldn't fully trust you, and maybe I did dislike you at first. But, I saw a side of you that I really like today." she admitted, hardly believing the words that were coming out of her own mouth.

"Thanks, it means a lot. I thought you'd hate me forever." Zuko said, moving to sit next to her.

She gave a warm smile. As they kept flying on Appa, there was silence for several minutes as they looked down at the brilliant, blue ocean. Yellow and orange sparkles danced on the water. The sun was setting.

"Wow. That's pretty." Zuko said.

"It really is." agreed Katara.

Oddly enough, it felt as though she hadn't seen a sunset in ages. She looked over at Zuko. His pale skin glowed. His eyes shone like two gold coins. And his hair blew in the slight breeze. Katara realized that he was one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen. She had sort of overlooked this before. Zuko's gaze shifted to Katara. Her smooth, tan skin was radiant in the sunset. She wore a kind smile. And her eyes were the same blue he saw in the ocean. He had never paid much attention to the way she looked before.

Without really thinking, they leaned in as though they were being attracted to each other by some invisible magnet. They shared a long, passionate kiss. One that they would never speak of again, and would never admit that they enjoyed.


	5. Aang x Katara (lime)

**Aang/Katara**

**rating: T**

* * *

The hundred year war was finally over. Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord, Iroh had taken Ba Sing Se back, and for the first time since Aang and Katara met, everything felt as though it was at peace. They returned to the Fire Nation Royal Palace to celebrate after the grand re-opening of Iroh's tea shop.

Katara and Aang, of course, were in a room by themselves. After-all, they'd finally admitted their feelings for each other. They'd had those feelings since Aang first opened his eyes in the South Pole to see Katara. It was truly love at first sight.

Katara was laying on the large bed that was in the room. Aang was on top of her, exploring her mouth with his tongue and running his fingers through her chocolate brown hair. To him, this was like something out of one of his many dreams. They kissed in silence for what seemed like an eternity. And soon enough, they began pulling each others' clothes off.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Katara?" Aang asked, well aware of what was going to happen next.

"Yes, Aang. We're in love. I want to be with you." Katara responded, sweetly.

Finally, they both surrendered to the desires that had been building up in them for the longest time. It was awkward at first, but then they both really enjoyed it. The room was filled with their moans and other sounds of pleasure. It was just perfect.

"I love you." Katara whispered.

Aang had waited so long to hear that. Too long. He could hardly believe that this had really just happened. He got the girl.

"And I love you." Aang replied.

Sleep took them soon, and that night, they both dreamed of their future together.


	6. Sokka x Yue (lemon)

**Sokka/Yue**

**rating: M**

* * *

Sokka chased after Princess Yue through the snow and ice of the North Pole. She'd stormed off crying after the fight between Katara and Pakku. She stopped running at the bridge she'd asked Sokka to meet her at the other night. The night she'd ditched him and said she 'made a mistake.'

"What do you want from me?" she asked, breathlessly with tears running down her pretty face.

"Nothing...I just want you to know...I think you're beautiful. And I never thought a girl like you would even notice a guy like me." Sokka admitted.

"You don't understand." she said quietly, rubbing her eyes.

"No, no, see, that's the thing. I think I do understand now. You're a princess and I...I'm just a southern peasant." he said, sounding disappointed, but accepting.

"No, Sokka..." she said, desperately.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'll see ya around, okay." he said, making a move to walk away.

But then, she grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Okay now I'm really confused. Happy, but confused." he said, utterly puzzled.

"I do like you! A lot. But we can't be together, and not for the reason you think! It's because...I'm engaged. I'm sorry." she said teary-eyed, pulling down the front of her coat to reveal her betrothal necklace.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have guessed a beautiful girl like you was already taken." he said, trying to blink back tears.

Yue smiled.

"Not by choice." she told him.

"You mean it's an arranged marriage?" Sokka asked.

She nodded her head and leaned over the bridge to look at the water.

"You don't love him, do you? You even _like _him?" he asked.

"No. But I love my people. So, I have to. My father expects it. Maybe some day I'll grow to like the guy, but I'll never love him." she explained.

"Why is that?" Sokka asked her.

Yue took a deep breath.

"Because I think I love you." Yue replied, turning away.

She didn't expect him to feel the same way after such a short time, but she wanted him to know regardless. Sokka smiled and took her hands in his.

"I think I love you." he said, teasingly repeating what she said.

But she knew he meant it. They both leaned in and shared another kiss.

"It sure is cold. Can we get warmer some place?" Yue asked, sweetly.

Sokka felt a pang of desire. He hoped he was right about what he thought she meant.

"Uh...yeah." he said, nervously.

She giggled. Sokka took her arm, and started leading her away. They talked the whole way. Yue said she wasn't ready to be married because she was too young. And she admitted that she really didn't like him, Hahn was his name, and she'd never marry him on her own accord. She also said she hoped they didn't have children together because they wouldn't be conceived out of love. Sokka understood. He wouldn't want to be forced to marry somebody either. He wished he could just run off with Yue and live happily ever after, but they both knew the world wasn't that simple. Life isn't a fairytale.

Before they knew it, they were at the cozy tent that Sokka, Aang, and Katara were staying in. Animal skin pelts were all over it, and there was a fire burning. Sokka knew Aang and Katara would be busy with their training for a while. So he figured he could squeeze in some alone time with Yue without being interrupted.

The two of them didn't waste any more time talking. In seconds, they were on the floor, kissing as though they'd been lovers for many years. Soon after, they'd both pulled off their outer jackets and began running their hands all over each other. Sokka kissed Yue's neck, and began inching her dress off her shoulders. Then, he kissed along her collarbone and she gave small moans in response.

Yue quickly removed Sokka's shirt, and found herself staring at his slim, toned body.

"I work out." he bragged.

She laughed, and then gently traced her fingers over his abs. Sokka's mouth went back to her neck, and now his kisses grew more heated. He moved her dress up her legs, and rested his hands on her thighs. They were warm and soft.

"Are you sure about this?" Sokka asked, wanting to show that he respected her.

"Yes. But you see, I'm a virgin because it was forced on me to wait until marriage." Yue started to explain.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a virgin too." Sokka admitted, slightly embarrassed.

Yue smirked. That made her feel a little better.

"But I've decided I need to make some decisions for myself. I want to give it to someone that I choose. Someone that I care about. Not someone that I'm being forced to marry." she said, looking very sure of her words.

Yue started pulling off the rest of Sokka's clothes, and he did the same to hers. He took in the sight of her beautiful body. She had lush curves and flawless skin. Her blue eyes glowed like two orbs of fire. He thought she was the most lovely girl he'd ever seen. He kissed his way down her neck and her chest, as he slowly and gently pushed her legs apart. She smiled at the feeling of his mouth on her, and rested her hands on his neck that was glistening with sweat.

"Are you ready?" Sokka asked.

Yue nodded her head. Then she arched her back to give him a better angle. He pushed into her as softly as he could, making sure she was as relaxed as possible so it wouldn't hurt her too bad. At first she gave a look of discomfort because of the pain, then she adjusted to him. And she started to feel the pleasure. Sokka gave thrust after thrust, loving the sound of her breathy moans and sighs. She wrapped her legs around him, and pushed her hips indicating that he didn't have to be so gentle. To them, this was ecstasy in its purest form.

But they took great displeasure in the fact that they could never be together.


	7. Jet x Mai

**Jet/Mai**

**rating: T**

* * *

Jet made his way to his tent where a few of his freedom fighters had restrained the trespasser they'd found earlier. Jet hadn't gotten the chance to see the intruder yet, and had a few questions to ask them. If they weren't Fire Nation and posed no threat, he supposed he could let them go.

He strolled across the little bridge that led to his tent, breathing in the fresh, spring air and admiring the beautiful day. He hoped he could get this over with quickly. He had more important things to worry about than one lousy trespasser.

At least, that's what he thought until he saw her. He was delighted at the sight of the pretty, young girl sitting on his bed, tied up. Lust began to butt his brain. The things he wanted to do to her...But, he'd save that until after the interrogation.

She sure was a sight. With her long, shining black hair and her eyes that were a lovely, light gold color. Her skin was perfect and pale. She just sat there with an indifferent expression, not even acknowledging his presence. Oddly enough, she didn't even seem to care that she was tied up and captured.

"I hear you've been trespassing in our woods, and I'm going to ask you a few questions. First off, I'll need to know your name." Jet said, sternly.

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"If you must know, my name is Mai." she said, in a monotone voice.

He ignored her rudeness.

"All right then, Mai. Now could you tell me what nation you're from, and what you were doing sneaking around in our woods?" he asked.

Mai let out another sigh. She was silent for a while, much to Jet's annoyance.

"Come on, I'm waiting. The sooner I know you're harmless, the sooner I can untie you." he said, now leaning against the wall.

Mai sighed once more.

"I'm from the Fire Nation. I was just passing through until your freakish friends attacked me and brought me here. And this isn't your woods. I don't see your name on it." she spat.

"This _is_ my woods because I live here and I said so. And no Fire Nation citizen is welcome here. Are you a firebender?" Jet demanded.

Mai rolled her very much irritated Jet. This girl did nothing but sigh and roll her eyes. It was quite infuriating.

"Let's think. I know it must be hard for you, but give it a try. If I was a firebender, wouldn't I have burned the ropes and gotten out of here by now?" she asked, speaking as though Jet were slow.

He actually did think on this for a supposed she had a good point, though it wasn't necessary for her to be so damn smug about it.

"Yeah...I guess." Jet finally answered.

Mai offered a sly half smile.

"See? It's fun to use your brain." she said, sarcastically.

"Not nice." he replied, frowning.

"Who ever said I was nice?" she asked, simply.

Jet shrugged. He supposed she had another her!

"Okay then, if you're not a firebender, how do you fight?" he asked.

"Shuriken jutsu." she replied, as if the answer was obvious.

"Really? My freedom fighters said you didn't do anything to defend yourself." he pointed out.

"Didn't feel like it. I figured it wasn't worth the effort seeing as how I wasn't doing anything wrong." she grumbled.

"I fight with hook swords, you know." Jet said, trying to brag.

"Whatever." Mai replied, now looking away.

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine." Jet suggested.

"Fine. Untie me." she ordered.

"Nope. I think I'll keep you tied up. Because I'm not talking about weapons." he said, raising an eyebrow.

Mai's face lit up.

"You didn't strike me as the bondage type." she said, finally sounding amused.

"You sure struck me as the bondage type." he admitted.

Mai quickly looked Jet over. He would do.

"Will you quit your talking and get on this bed already." she ordered.


	8. Aang x Toph

**Aang/Toph**

**rating: T**

* * *

It was a sunny, unusually hot day at the Western Air Temple where Aang and his friends had been hiding out. Sokka was sleeping, of course. Zuko and Katara were busy arguing like they always did. And poor Suki was unsuccessful at calming them down. Toph, however was nowhere in sight. Aang assumed she'd gone to look around the temple or perhaps work on some earthbending.

Since it was so hot, Aang went to look for a little stream that he saw when he was walking the other day. He figured a dip would cool him off. He wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead and drug his feet that were burning up. Soon enough, he heard the rushing water. He took his shoes off, and was about to start taking off his clothes until he heard footsteps followed by splashes in the water. Someone was already there. He darted behind some tall weeds that were nearby. He didn't know who it could be.

After about a minute, he moved a few weeds aside to take a peek. He was relieved to see that it was only Toph. Toph! He did a double take. There she was. With no clothes on. She was standing in the clear water that was only up to her thighs.

She splashed the cold water all over herself, making goosebumps appear on her skin. Aang too got goosebumps when he took a good look at her. She had a slender body that was just beginning to take the shape of a woman. His eyes traveled from her tiny, curved hips, to her flat stomach, to her small, perky breasts.

Aang blushed, and suddenly his pants felt tighter. He'd never seen a naked girl before. Then, Toph started to get out. Aang panicked and crouched behind the weeds. He waited around for a moment, then he stood up. It seemed as though the coast was clear.

"Nice of you to drop by, twinkletoes." said Toph.

Aang stared. She still hadn't put clothes on.

"S-sorry, Toph." he mumbled.

"Next time you can just ask me if I want some company." she stated simply.

Aang let out a sigh of relief. Good thing she wasn't angry. And she'd said 'next time'! Had she wanted him to see her?

"Remember, I see with my feet. I knew you were there the whole time." she replied, then she picked up her clothes and wandered off.


	9. Zuko x June (lemon)

**Zuko/June**

**rating: M**

* * *

Zuko, his uncle, and June, the bounty hunter they'd hired to capture the Avatar, were headed back to Zuko's ship after yet another failure. Zuko was more than pissed. Not only did they fail at capturing the Avatar, but he still had to pay that greedy June the money they'd promised. Even though the kid got away, June had technically done her end of the bargain. All he told her do was find him. So uncle insisted they had to pay her.

They arrived at the ship, and Zuko was so angry he didn't give the crew an order because he didn't even want to look at them. Their very presence irritated him at the moment

Zuko took June into his quarters where he had the money hidden away under his bed, which she took a seat on without asking. How annoying! But truthfully The Prince had been appalled by her manners ever since he'd met her, so her behavior didn't surprise him. She cursed. She spit. She smoked. She drank. Just like any other low class Earth Kingdom citizen.

"Here." he said, pulling several sacks of gold from under the bed.

Uncle Iroh's weight in gold! How ridiculous!

"Thanks, sweetie." she said, opening one of the bags to admire the gold.

Zuko sighed. He didn't understand why she couldn't just leave now. She had her money, and he didn't want any company.

"You can leave now. The deal we set is done." he stated.

"What's the rush? Let's talk a while. I don't bite. Unless you're into that." June said, seductively.

"Why do you care what I'm into? Leave me alone." Zuko said, turning his back to her.

"Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are? That's why I care." she purred.

"_Handsome?_" he questioned, as if June were joking.

"Mhm." she replied, now laying down.

Zuko turned around to look at her. She sounded as though she meant it. This was a big deal to him because he didn't often have the chance to enjoy the company of girls. Though June was a full grown woman, not a girl. Even better.

Now the teenaged prince took this opportunity to stare. June was beautiful, he had to admit. With her jet black hair, her plump, red lips, her bedroom eyes. And her body was just as impressive. He could clearly make it out because her clothes were very tight. It was no wonder uncle had taken such in interest in June. She was a knockout! He had been too preoccupied to notice. Zuko sat on the edge of the bed. He gulped nervously when June got up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How old are you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Eighteen." he lied, as he didn't want her thinking he was too young to consider.

"You don't look a day over sixteen to me." she replied, slyly.

"I am sixteen." he admitted.

"Thought so. Tell me, _Prince_ Zuko. Have you ever had a woman in your bed before?" she asked, hoping the answer was no.

June loved the older, experienced men. Though she also had a weakness for the young, fresh ones. She thought about how long it had been since she had an unspoiled, handsome young man to play with. The answer was that it had been far too long for her liking.

The lower areas of the young prince's body began to stir. He gulped before answering her question.

"No." he admitted, turning his head away because he was embarrassed.

June grabbed his chin and turned his face toward her to lock him in a hot, very passionate kiss. Zuko kissed her back then started ripping off the prince's clothes and he swore he was naked in under a minute. She gawked at his taught, young body.

"Very nice." she said, no part of him going unnoticed by her lusting eyes.

She let him undress her next. He took it slow, savoring the moment. When he was finally done, June laid back once more to let him get a good long look. Zuko memorized every detail of her. He'd never seen a naked woman before. In a second, she was pulling him on top of her, kissing his neck and chest.

"You know you want me." June whispered in his ear, before touching her tongue to it.

She was right. He couldn't deny it. He was more than ready for this. He'd stained his sheets at night many many times dreaming about it. Zuko thrusted into her willing body quite forcefully. June let out a small gasp of pleasure. She just let him go at whatever pace he wanted. Which happened to be hard and fast, much to her liking.

Zuko was panting and groaning, riding her as though they were wild animals. June was pleased with this, and she began to let out loud moans. Zuko was mildly surprised that this wasn't uncomfortable for her. He'd heard that one had to be gentle with women, but June seemed to be enjoying his rough treatment. Then again, the bounty hunter was very far from prissy and fragile like most women. Zuko theorized that he probably couldn't hurt her if he tried.

He came quickly. June was disappointed, but had been expecting it because most virgins did. Zuko let himself fall on top of her after pulling out.

"That was amazing." he stated, still panting.

"Shh, don't talk." June said, pushing a finger to his mouth.

They laid there for several minutes, hearing nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing. Finally, it was June who broke the silence.

"Want to have some more fun?" she asked.

"Sure." Zuko responded eagerly.

"Hand me my whip." she requested.


	10. Sokka x Ursa

**Sokka/Ursa**

**rating: T**

* * *

The grueling hundred year war had ended just a few short weeks ago. Tonight there was a grand party going on at the Fire Nation Royal Palace for Zuko and Mai. An engagement party. It seemed everyone was happy but Sokka.

He and Suki had broken up a few days ago. Because Suki decided she was leaving him. Not because she was bored. Not for another man. It was a woman. Named Leila. That was just about the most humiliating thing that ever happened to Sokka. It wasn't exactly common for a woman to dump a man who loves her for another woman that she'd only known for two days. He gave her everything.

Sokka bought Suki flowers, took her out all the time, bought her presents, and even didn't put pressure on her to have sex after she had said she wanted to wait until marriage. He felt he deserved something more than a girlfriend that breaks his heart and runs off with another woman.

So naturally, because of his bad mood, he was sitting at a table by himself, drinking rum and looking out the window at the moon. He saw it as Yue watching over him. More than anything, he wished he could hold her in his arms and keep her forever. For he still loved her. And Suki. He loved two women that were out of his reach. Things couldn't get much worse for Sokka. He'd hit rock bottom.

Much to his dislike, Zuko walked over to his table, locking arms with a woman he didn't recognize. Though she looked eerily familiar. The pair pulled up chairs and sat across from him. Zuko looked as though he was about to burst at the seams with happiness. Sokka couldn't recall ever seeing him like this before.

"Hi, Sokka. I'd like you to meet someone. This is my mother, Ursa." Zuko said, proudly.

Sokka smiled and shook her hand. He noticed that she was very pretty, and also that Zuko and Azula bore a resemblance to her.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Zuko's said a lot of nice things about you." Sokka declared.

"And I've heard a lot about you, Sokka. It's nice that Zuko has such a loyal friend." she said, with a kind smile.

"Well anyway, I brought my mother over to talk to you because you looked upset. And she kind of has this special way of cheering people up." Zuko explained.

Sokka nodded his head and offered a weak smile.

"I'm sure Mai is wondering where you are. Run along, dear." said Ursa, as though she were talking to a child.

Zuko obeyed, and soon he vanished into the large crowd.

"You know, I have to tell you that you're very pretty. You don't look near old enough to be Zuko's mother." Sokka said, putting on his attempt at a charming smile.

"Thank you." she said, blushing a little.

"Hey, um...d-do you want to uh...take a walk, or something..." he mumbled.

Ursa giggled at how nervous he was. It was rather endearing.

"Sounds good. It's such a beautiful night." she responded.

They walked out into the courtyard and came to stand in front of the turtle duck pond. Ursa sat in the grass, and began watching the little turtle ducks. Sokka followed suit.

"I used to be able to just look at them for hours. Cute, aren't they?" Ursa said, her eyes catching a dazzling gleam from the moonlight that was directly above her.

"Yeah." Sokka agreed.

"Ozai and I used to talk here all the time when Zuko and Azula were little. Things were a lot different back then. Life was simple." she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know what you mean. The war has sure had its effect on our family. I'm just glad that it's all over. And that I'm sitting at this romantic pond with such a pretty lady." Sokka said, smoothly.

"You're flirting with me." Ursa said, with a grin.

"Maybe.." he teased.

They looked straight into each others' eyes and found themselves leaning in for a kiss. But suddenly, they moved apart at the sound of footsteps in the grass.

"Oh, there you guys are! You disappeared on me. We're going to cut the cake. Come on back in." said Zuko, excitedly.

They got up and walked slowly behind Zuko. They stayed far enough back so that he couldn't hear them.

"Come to my room tonight. It's two down from Zuko's." Ursa whispered.

"Yes ma'am." said Sokka, eagerly.


	11. Zuko x Yue (lemon)

**Zuko/Yue**

**rating: M**

* * *

Prince Zuko had managed to sneak into the North Pole undetected. His first stop was to check the royal palace. It was very likely the avatar and his friends had gone there. But when he made his way inside, it was eerily quiet. No guards. No soldiers. He figured they'd all must've gone to fight off the firebenders. He tiptoed down a dark hall and caught sight of a girl sitting on the floor. She was crying.

"Please. Spirit of the ocean. Spirit of the moon. Help us." she whispered.

The girl was obviously royalty. And she was beautiful.

"Hello." Zuko said.

She gasped and stumbled to her feet, shaking with fear.

"Please. Don't hurt me." she whimpered.

The prince slowly approached her. Zuko would never hurt a pretty girl like her. He would ask her about the avatar, then be on his way.

"I won't hurt you." he assured her.

"Wh-who..are you?" she stammered, backing up against a nearby wall.

"That doesn't matter. I mean you no harm. I'm looking for the avatar." Zuko told her, his voice more stern now.

"I don't know where he is. I'm sorry." she insisted.

"You lie." Zuko accused.

He contemplated leaving right at that moment. She wouldn't tell him anything and he had no intention of hurting her.

"No! No. I would never. I'm The Princess." the girl argued.

"What's your name?" he asked, curiously.

"It's Yue." The Princess said.

"You really don't know who I am?" Zuko asked, incredulously.

He had been under the impression that his scar would make him recognized by all no matter how far he traveled.

"No." Yue whispered.

Zuko's gold eyes met Yue's blue ones.

"My name is Zuko. Surely you've heard of me. The banished Fire Nation prince." he clarified, looking down at his feet.

"Oh, yes." she acknowledged.

The young princess surveyed Zuko more closely. She found him to be quite handsome. Her face flushed when he looked back up at her.

"I guess I'll be on my way..." he mumbled, turning to leave.

An irrational part of Yue let desire take control. She took the prince's arm.

"Wait." she told him, as her hands crept up to the sash of her blue silk robe.

After a few tugs, it slid down her body and pooled around her feet. She wore nothing underneath. Zuko was speechless. That was about the last thing he had expected her to do. But he was pleased. Yue looked even better with no clothes on. The sight of her flawless naked body made everything below his waist stir.

"You're beautiful." he said, his voice now raspy.

Yue was surprised at herself. Why had she done that? And why did she like the way his eyes roamed her body?

The prince grabbed her by the waist and kissed her sloppily. His hands began to wander, and stopped at her firm, full breasts. He groped and squeezed eagerly, and moved his thumbs in circular motions on her nipples. His mouth moved to her neck.

For a moment, Yue thought of Sokka. And the passionate, romantic night they had shared. But her thoughts of the brave water tribe warrior quickly vanished when the prince took one of her nipples into his hot hungry mouth. His hand slid between her legs, and quickly found her clit. He stroked it with surprising skill, making Yue moan.

"Make love to me." The Princess panted.

Zuko wasted no time laying her down on the animal skin pelts over the floor. He shed himself of his clothes and armor as fast as he could. Then he began to kiss his way down her flat stomach. Yue tensed up and let out a long, sharp breath.

The Prince gently pushed Yue's shapely legs apart and nestled his head between them. He wanted nothing more than to please her. His fingers prodded her slick entrance, as he circled his tongue on her clit. Yue's moans grew louder due to the intense pleasure Zuko was giving.

"It f-feels...amazing." she whimpered.

Just as she fell over the edge, Zuko slid up her body and positioned himself at her entrance. The princess was panting and shaking, still riding the high from her orgasm.

With a gentle push he was inside her. For a moment, he was still, staring into her captivating eyes that were blue as the ocean. Yue responded by contracting her muscles around his thick member. Zuko's eyes rolled back into his head. She felt amazing around him. He began to thrust into her, slowly at first.

The sound of her strangled moans urged him to increase his pace. Fingernails dug into his back, and he didn't even really notice. Yue pushed her hips forward to meet his thrusts, over and over.

" Oh, Zuko." she purred, in a heated whisper.

After a few minutes, they climaxed together, the forbidden nature of their tryst adding to the pleasure. Their screams echoed through the empty halls of the palace.

"Yue...Yue..." Zuko mumbled, nestling his face into her hair and collapsing on top of her.


	12. Ozai x Azula (rape)

**Ozai/Azula**

**rating: M**

**warning: rape, incest**

* * *

Princess Azula sat on the edge of her over sized bed. She could feel the heavy summer humidity floating in the air, and her silk robe sticking to her skin. It was going to be an uncomfortable night for sure.

Her room was lit by nothing but a few candles. The princess wasn't fond of bright light. Her eyes shone beautifully in the glow of the candles, like two orbs of gold. She meticulously ran her brush through her chocolate brown, almost black, hair that cascaded all the way down her back and onto the red, satin bed sheets.

Suddenly, Azula heard footsteps. She stood up then stilled and listened carefully, nearly let out a sigh of relief upon realizing that it was only her father.

"Father." she purred, giving him a respectful bow before taking a seat on the bed and resuming brushing her hair.

"Hello, my little princess." said the Firelord, in an unusually warm tone.

The usually stoic and cold man approached his daughter slowly, and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. He then took hold of Azula's wrist, very delicately, wary of hurting her. He could of shattered it had he wanted to.

The Firelord took the brush from Azula's hand, and a fistful of her supple hair. His strong hands guided her head to lean her head back, so he could brush that luscious hair for her. Azula found her father's actions to be rather odd. This was something he had never done before.

"So beautiful." Ozai muttered, in a hoarse whisper, as continued to brush.

"Thank you, father." Azula replied, dutifully as ever.

"You are welcome, my dear." Ozai replied, before setting her brush down on the stand by the bed.

He then took hold of Azula's wrists and guided her into a standing position. This was all quite strange to the young princess. Her father rarely showed physical affection.

"You're a woman now, Azula." Ozai said silkily, as his hand trailed down to the golden sash holding her robe closed.

"Father?" she questioned, her eyebrows furrowed.

The Firelord had waited years for this moment. He'd had his eyes on his second born for quite some time. He knew that the longer he waited, the better it would be to have her. As she aged, waiting became torture. He could not delay this any longer. She'd grown to be absolutely stunning, just as he knew she would.

His fingers ghosted over his daughter's pouty, red lips. His eyes met hers. For a fraction of a second, he saw helplessness in them. She was obviously uncomfortable. Ozai lightly kissed her pale cheek.

"And a very beautiful woman you are." he told her.

"Thank you." Azula replied, reluctantly accepting another compliment.

She couldn't shake the sinking feeling in her stomach, and her mind screaming that this entire situation was inappropriate. Much too intimate. She didn't like it at all. Nor did she like the look in her father's hungry eyes.

"Lie down." Ozai gently urged, his face alive with amusement.

Azula didn't move a muscle.

"Lie down." he snapped, much more forceful.

She was hesitant, but shuffled over to the bed and did as she was told, not wishing to see her father angry. For it wasn't pleasant. The Firelord flashed a smug grin before making his way over to the bed. He climbed onto it, and on top of her, careful not to put too much weight on her.

Azula laid there, stiff as a board with a nervous knot in her stomach. Her heart began to race. She didn't know what to do. For the first time in her life, she was afraid.

"Relax." her father whispered, as his hands went for the sash of her robe once more.

She inhaled sharply, now petrified.

"Father? Father, what are you-" she began, but he cut her off with a kiss.

Not a chaste kiss. Not the kind of kiss a father was supposed to give his daughter. It was the kind of kiss one gave to a lover. Azula resisted. When Ozai broke the kiss, she didn't move. She didn't speak. She looked as though she'd seen a ghost.

With a few tugs to her sash, it loosened. Then the Firelord leaned in and began nipping at the soft, pale skin of the princess's neck as he breathed in her scent. She smelled exotic. Intoxicating. Azula made no effort to stop her father. She was too afraid. But as she just laid there, her skin crawled. She couldn't let him do this. She didn't want him to. The princess began to squirm and whimper.

Ozai ignored this, and his hands then went to open her robe, pleased to find that she wore nothing underneath. Azula shivered in disgust as her father's eyes lustfully roamed her body. He cupped her plump breasts, giving each one several appreciative kisses. When one of his hands traveled downward, it was obvious that the princess had never been touched there before.

Azula was his. All his for the taking. The Firelord had never wanted any other woman more than her. His own flesh and blood. Twisted as it was, he could not lie to himself.

Ozai began undressing, and the princess turned her head away. She took this opportunity to cover herself up with her robe. He lowered his body to press against hers. Azula could feel his heart beat, hear the blood coursing through his veins. The same blood that pumped through hers. His breath was hot and heavy against her porcelain skin. He opened up her robe once more. Azula shuddered.

"You don't want this?" Ozai asked, disappointed, but not surprised.

His young daughter shook her head, as moisture was beginning to collect at the corners of her eyes. The Firelord sighed. He nearly could not bring himself to defile something so pure. So perfect. Momentarily, he hesitated. But then he looked down at her once more. Lovely and innocent. He just had to have her. Finally claim his prize. He could feel Azula shaking as he parted her legs and settled between them. And at this moment, he felt so powerful.

"No." she whimpered.

He paid no mind to her pathetic plea, and pressed against her entrance. Azula panicked. Without thinking, she took hold of her father's strong, muscular arms. Then her hands burned hot. Though it didn't hurt much, he was livid.

"You little bitch!" Ozai snarled.

"I'm sorry, father. Don't hurt me." Azula cried.

The princess knew she was no match for her father. He could kill her if he wanted to. Compared to the Firelord, she was small and weak. Azula screamed when he suddenly struck her pretty face with the back of his hand. That would mar her flawless skin for sure.

When her father's hand wrapped around her neck, Azula mentally prepared herself for pain. She knew this would not be pleasant. Quivering, she bit her lip. Then Ozai forced himself inside of her unwilling body. The princess cried out in agony. The pain was unbearable. Like nothing she'd ever felt in her life. The screams only served to arouse the Firelord more as he thrusted into her mercilessly hard. Warm, virgin blood spilled out of her. Then he kissed away the single tear that rolled down his daughter's cheek.


	13. Aang x Suki (oral)

**Aang/Suki**

**rating: M**

* * *

It was a late night at Ember Island. Aang couldn't sleep. The stress was just unbearable. Sozin's comet would be here in just three days! With its power, the Firelord planned on destroying the Earth Kingdom. What was he to do to stop Ozai? Sure he was the Avatar, but he was just one kid. He wasn't a fully realized Avatar. Not to mention the fact that his ability to enter the Avatar state was now destroyed...

His friends had offered to help, fight the Firelord together. But Aang didn't want to let them do that. Let his friends endanger their lives...he was the Avatar. This was his problem. His fight. His destiny. He'd done nothing but let the world down for the past one hundred years. Everyone just had too much faith in him, he supposed. But he couldn't put his friends in danger...

Aang was quite irritated to hear a knock on his door. He knew it was probably just someone trying to help, but he wanted to be left alone to his thoughts. He took a deep breath. He was far too nice to tell whoever it was to go away. He supposed he could at least hear what they had to say. It was likely Katara or Zuko, and sometimes they did give good advice. Sokka's advice wasn't the best, but his effort was.

"Aang?" questioned Suki from the other side of the door.

Suki? Not quite the person that Aang had expected would be paying him a late night visit. He and Suki were friends, but they weren't very close. They'd never really had a one on one talk. Not that Aang was opposed to the idea, he just hadn't been expecting Suki.

"Come in, Suki." he replied.

The door opened slowly with an annoying creak. Suki slipped into the room quietly, shutting the door behind her. Aang found that rather odd. What could she have to say that she didn't want the others to hear? Perhaps they were in bed and she just didn't want to wake them up. Aang had been cooped up in his room for hours, therefore he was unsure if his friends were awake. They could still be at the beach for all he knew, or they could all be sound asleep in their rooms.

"Can't sleep, huh?" asked Suki, innocently.

Aang casually glanced over at her. But he did a quick double take. Suki looked hot! Her hair was down and she was wearing nothing but a short, pink nightgown. He mentally kicked himself. How could he think such a thing about Sokka's girlfriend? Sokka was his friend. And a damn good one at that. But Suki looked so good tonight...did she even realize it?

The Avatar cleared his throat and swallowed hard. Suki approached him, offering a kind smile. He admired her shapely, long legs. He'd never really noticed them before. Suki had some of the best legs he'd ever seen. He preferred them to Katara's even. Sokka sure was a lucky guy...

"I understand. I can't imagine how you must be feeling. It's a lot to take in." she said, her eyes sparkling beautifully in the dimly lit room.

"I don't know what to do, Suki." Aang admitted.

"Well, I think I can help you out a little bit, Aang." she replied, eagerly.

The Kyoshi warrior couldn't help him with the current situation concerning the comet and the Firelord. But she could help in another way. Provided the young Avatar would play along...She'd been looking at him since she was released from the Boiling Rock. Aang was no longer that goofy kid she'd met on Kyoshi Island so long ago. He'd grown. Changed. He was more mature now. Not just mentally, but physically as well. His muscles were taught and well defined. The last time she'd watched him train it made her weak in the knees.

"How?" Aang asked, simply.

Suki took a deep breath. Her heart began to pound. She had full intentions of seducing the boy. But she was a little hesitant. It would prove to be monumentally embarrassing if Aang refused her advances, which he very well might out of loyalty for Sokka and Katara. The Avatar's crush on the Water Tribe beauty was not exactly a secret. And Sokka was his friend.

"I'll give you a hint." Suki offered.

The inexperienced young Avatar stared, wide eyed and mouth agape, as Suki gracefully slipped out of her nightgown to reveal her naked body. He had never seen a woman in this way before. His heart was pounding as she approached, her gaze fixated on him as though he were something to eat. She lowered herself onto Aang's lap and straddled him, rather amused when his muscles tensed with nervousness.

"Suki...we can't..." he protested, weakly.

"Yes we can, Aang. No one has to know." Suki whispered, taking hold of his hands and placing them on her breasts.

The Avatar bean to eagerly grope them, squeezing and kneading rather roughly. His fingers stroked her nipples in circular motions, until they became hard. Suki shivered and moaned in response to Aang's surprisingly skilled touch. She lowered her face to kiss him, her tongue forcing its way past her lips. At first, he did not respond to her kiss, as he wasn't confident in his abilities. He turned his head away from her, his cheeks flushed with frustration and embarrassment.

"This is...this is so wrong. Sokka, he's...you and Sokka..." Aang stammered.

"Shhhhh. I'll never tell him. He won't know." Suki coaxed, as her hand lowered to the waist band of his wind pants.

It was easy to see, or rather feel, that he wanted this when she cupped his growing erection. Aang groaned, and rested his hands on Suki's hips. She kissed him once more, and this time he responded eagerly. She started to grind against his lap, feeling his hard member poking proudly between her legs. In a sudden rush of testosterone and adrenaline, Aang hoisted Suki up and laid her down on the bed, then hovered above her.

The Avatar trailed kisses down her neck, eliciting a breathy sigh from the older girl, which served to boost his confidence. His hot mouth stopped at her chest, so he could suck her nipples in turn. Suki was pleasantly surprised. The boy knew how to treat a woman. She nearly squealed in delight when his head dropped between her thighs. Aang was able to quickly locate her clit, and nibbled gently, as his fingers explored the depths of her slick, warm entrance. Suki moaned loudly and shamelessly as he attended to her needs. She turned her head, and was horrified upon realizing someone had entered the room unnoticed.

"Sokka!" Suki exclaimed.


	14. Ozai x Katara (non-con)

**Ozai/Katara  
**

**rating: M**

**warning: non-con**

* * *

"Your highness, Prince Zuko wishes to offer you a gift. A spoil of war to commemorate your victories in the Earth Kingdom." said one of the prince's servants, who bowed respectfully.

"Very well." replied the Firelord.

"Bring your Firelord his gift, men." called the servant.

Two soldiers entered the throne room, with a restrained girl in tow. She was quite pretty and very young. She appeared exotic, likely Water tribe judging from her blue garb and tanned skin. The Firelord was very pleased to receive such a gift. His son easily could have kept the girl for himself, but he had decided instead to give her to his father. A selfless act of loyalty.

"She was captured when Ba Sing Se was taken. The prince thought she might...amuse you." explained one of the soldiers.

"As I'm certain she shall. You may take your leave, men. Offer my son a thank you on my behalf." replied Ozai.

The three men offered bows, then left quietly. Firelord Ozai rose from his throne, and approached the girl. She was tied up with strong rope and squirming about much like a butterfly trying to escape its cocoon. She turned her head to the side, refusing to look him in the eye. Katara was nothing short of disgusted. Being handed over to the ruthless Firelord as though she were a prize! An object!

"What is your name?" Ozai asked, calmly.

He wasn't surprised that the girl refused to answer him. The Firelord carefully examined her. Even under the thick ropes and her clothes, he could make out a slender body, that had recently begun to take the shape of a woman's. Katara tensed up when he cupped her chin, and tilted her head up so he could look into her deep blue eyes.

"What a pretty one you are. If you behave, I will not hurt you." Ozai stated.

Once again, Katara did not answer. She didn't have to answer to this vile megalomaniac bastard who thought he ruled the world! However, she was rather puzzled when he began to untie her. Why would he do such a thing? Did he not know she was a waterbender? Though she supposed it really didn't matter. There was no water for her to bend. She had no way to defend herself...so she had no choice but to play his little game, as she feared for her life if she did not.

"What is your name?" the Firelord asked, once more.

"Katara." she replied, curtly.

"Where are you from, Katara?" he questioned.

"The South Pole." she answered, near tears at the thought of her home.

" Interesting. Are you hungry, Katara? " Ozai responded, already moving onto another subject.

Katara thought for a moment. She was famished to the point that her stomach ached. She'd been fed nothing but scraps of bread in the three days she'd spent on a Fire Navy ship to get to the capital. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to accept a meal. Surely the Firelord would feed her properly. However, Katara wasn't dumb. She knew what this man wanted from her. She also was a survivor, and knew that proper nutrition was necessary. For now she would buy his ruse, and play the situation by ear.

"Well...yes. I'm very hungry." she told him.

* * *

The Firelord had invited Katara to share a meal with him. She'd taken a long, hot bath. There were expensive and wonderful smelling soaps and oils for her to use. She found it very refreshing, as she hadn't bathed in over a week. After wrapping herself in a fluffy, white towel, she entered the spare room she was told to use. There was a young servant girl waiting for her. The girl proceeded to dry her hair, using hot breath produced by her firebending abilities. She then skillfully pulled Katara's long, brown tresses into a high ponytail.

"A gift from his Highness." said the servant girl, producing a dress from the armoire.

She set the dress down on the bed and offered Katara a smile before leaving her alone. The young waterbender surveyed the dress curiously. It was long, red, and beautiful. Likely very expensive. She was quite confused as to why the Firelord would offer her a gown just to have dinner, but still she put it on. It was just the right length, ghosting over the tops of her feet. Much to her dismay, it was also form fitting, clinging to her body almost uncomfortably. The v-neck dipped dangerously low and the thin straps were rather loose with no way to adjust them. She made a mental note to keep her eye on it, in fear of exposing herself.

By the bed, Katara discovered golden, strappy sandals that she assumed must be for her. If they weren't, she decided to take them anyway since they were the right size. Being a girl with class, she refused to prance around barefoot. When she left the spare room, the same servant girl was waiting for her outside the door.

"Right this way." she muttered, guiding Katara down a long and dimly lit hallway.

The pair came to a lavish dining area. The long, empty table was made of some dark wood, and had been polished to perfection. The girl ushered Katara in and pulled out the chair left to the head of the table. She felt just a little nervous when the servant girl left her in the room all alone. Katara heard nothing but the sound of her own breathing, and she began to twist the end of her hair around her finger.

Three men soon entered, with two covered platters of food. Another one with plates and silverware. A third with glasses and a bottle of what was presumably wine. They got to work preparing the table. The plates were set out, one in front of Katara and one at the head of the table where the Firelord would sit. Many forks and spoons of all different shapes and sizes were next. Then a pair of chopsticks. Then the glasses, which were immediately filled with a red liquid. Katara's glance idly shifted downward, and her cheeks burned hot with embarrassment upon realizing the strap of her dress had crept down her shoulder, enough to bare her breast for strangers. Hastily, she covered herself.

The Firelord was next to join the awkward gathering. The servants bowed, then one pulled out his chair, and another pushed it in. The third lifted the lid from one of the platters to reveal a simple, green salad drizzled with a light dressing. He uncovered the second platter, which had various cheeses on it. The servants were quick to serve salad and cheese to Katara and the Firelord, then head back into the kitchen. Katara, who was starving, began to devour the first course. Her host looked on in amusement, as he took only small bites.

"The dress suits you well." Ozai stated, as a conversation opener.

Katara just gave a nod in response, then guzzled down her glass of wine in mere seconds. Normally, she had good manners, but she was too hungry to care. Besides, she had nobody to impress. It was just her and the Firelord, and she couldn't care less what he thought of her. Ozai slowly sipped his wine, as Katara helped herself to more rich and delicious cheese.

"My guest seems to have run out of wine." Ozai called.

A servant quickly scrambled into the room. He poured a second glass of wine for the water tribe girl, and served her another helping of salad. Katara found this quite strange to have people waiting on her. Though she happily crunched away at the crisp mixture or vegetables, and took large gulps of wine. Ozai pushed away his half finished plate, and the man took it before wandering off.

"You have quite an appetite." the Firelord said, with a smirk.

"Pardon me. I've had nothing but scraps...for days." Katara admitted.

Soon enough, the next course was served. A steaming hot bowl of traditional, spicy seafood chowder. The famished waterbender was happy to slurp back the entire bowl at an alarmingly fast pace. Ozai worried his young guest would make herself sick. Upon noticing some chowder had dribbled down her chin, he dabbed it with his napkin. The all powerful Firelord felt a sudden rush of uncontrollable arousal when he ogled the girl's chest. Apparently she didn't realize that a sliver of her areola was peeking out of her dress.

Katara tossed back another glass of strong wine to wash out the tingling burn in her mouth. She noticed the Firelord eyeing her in a most unnerving manner as he took just small spoonfuls of chowder. One of the servants offered her another helping of the second course, and she politely declined. Though she did accept a fourth glass of wine. She slowly nursed this one as Ozai ate.

"You enjoy the wine?" he asked, with a smile.

She didn't speak, but rather nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't be shy. Have as much as you desire." the Firelord declared.

By the time the main course was served, Katara felt the effects of drinking strong wine in such a short time period. She was rather lightheaded, but also carefree and upbeat, despite her current situation of being Firelord Ozai's hostage. The men served them a tender, melt in your mouth roasted spiced salmon dish. The Firelord enjoyed a second glass of wine with his. Whereas Katara was now on her fifth. The drunken girl was eating quite sloppily, making a mess of the clean table.

"Katara...Katara...you're drunk." purred Ozai, with a smug smile.

"Why yes I am, Mister Firelord, your highness, sir." she slurred, nearly falling over in her chair.

Katara laughed as Ozai braced her fall with his strong arms, and gently pushed her to sit upright once more. Much to his amusement, the strap of her dress had fallen, leaving her small, round breast completely visible to his hungry gaze. Her brown nipple was deliciously erect, and just begging to be sucked on.

The Firelord was quite pleased that his young guest was so intoxicated. It would make the rest of the night easy for him. She'd put up little or no resistance. Perhaps she would even enjoy what he had planned for her. Ozai had a servant pour her a sixth and final glass of wine, which she drank with no qualms. That would be her last. He was unsure how much the young girl could handle, and didn't want her to be poisoned.

Katara looked over at the Firelord and smiled. All of the alcohol she'd consumed brought forth her innermost desires. He was so handsome! How did she not notice that before? He looked wonderful for his age, no wrinkles present. His hair was dark, supple, and smooth as melted chocolate. His eyes were a brilliant hue of bright gold, same as Prince Zuko's.

"You are...so handsome, your highnessss." she blurted, the alcohol talking now.

"I thank you my dear." Ozai replied, dark eyebrows raised.

Oh yes, this would be a fun night. The girl wanted him. He knew she did. Just as he wanted her. Firelord Ozai drifted to his thoughts for a moment. Young women and girls were often captured from the Earth Kingdom, and some were brought to him by the Fire Nation Navy to earn good favor with the royal family. He would keep his prizes around a few weeks at most, then sold them to pleasure houses when he grew bored. He wondered if this Katara would be different, for he desired a girl he wouldn't lose interest in.

"What...is...for...dessert?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"You." Ozai replied, curtly.

Katara giggled and nearly fell from her chair again. The Firelord rose from his seat, and scooped her up in his arms. She gasped, but quickly relaxed in his muscular arms.

"Where's my dessert, my highness, mister Firelord?" she asked, tangling her fingers up in his luscious hair.

"I will show you." Ozai replied, huskily.

As he carried his very drunk young guest down the hall, he passed Zuko. The teenaged prince took in this scene with great amusement. Katara had obviously had too much wine at dinner, judging by the fact that she seemed not to notice her breasts laid bare for all to see. She couldn't even walk, and was snuggling up against his father in a most peculiar manner.

"Hi, Zuko!" she exclaimed, when she saw him.

The Prince ad the Firelord laughed loudly, as did Katara.

"Hello, Katara." Zuko replied, unable to avert his gaze away from her chest.

"I thank you, my son. A wonderful night is surely in store for me." Ozai stated.

"You're welcome, father. I knew you'd like her." his son told him.

"You like me?" asked Katara, smiling stupidly.

"Yes, I do." Ozai declared.

"Have a nice evening." Zuko encouraged, disappearing to the dining room for his super.

The Firelord brought his prize to his personal chambers, and laid her down on the plush, unnecessarily large bed. Katara leisurely spread her legs, which was a very pleasing sight. Ozai sank down on top of her, and she didn't protest. He couldn't control his urge to grope those breasts he'd been staring at in a lecherous manner for the past hour.

At first, she just laid there looking confused. The inexperienced girl didn't know what to make of this. But she soon began to sigh when his skilled fingers stroked her nipples in circular motions. Ozai was quite pleased she was enjoying this. He proceeded to suck them, then bite.

"That hurts." Katara complained.

The Firelord ignored her complaint, content to gnaw on her nipples and hear her groan in discomfort. Then he pushed her dress up around her hips, revealing her most intimate parts. Katara tensed as his hand slid up the inside of her thigh.

"No...no...no..." she muttered, over and over.

But she stopped when he began to rub her clitoris, his carnal knowledge of the female body quite obvious. Katara moaned loudly, having never experienced this sensation before. She hadn't even touched herself there before, let alone allowed someone else to do it. The alcohol and the pleasant sensations were dwindling her inhibitions, and letting her enjoy herself in this highly erotic moment.

"Do you like that?" Ozai asked, eagerly.

"Oh, yes..." Katara replied, her eyes fluttering shut.

Attending to his selfish desires, the Firelord took the girl by the hips, and turned her over on her stomach. Katara heard the rustle of fabric as the Firelord disrobed quickly. His hand wrapped around her neck, and pushed her pretty face down against the pillows. She began to wriggle her body in an attempt to free herself, but her efforts were futile.

"Let me go!" she cried, though it was muffled.

Ozai pressed his other hand between her legs, pleased to find she was hot and slick. He rubbed her clitoris once more, delighted at the stifled moans from the water tribe girl. Katara was frustrated with herself. Her body was betraying her...

Pangs of fear rose up in the pit of her stomach when she felt his thighs touch the backs of hers, and something poking her entrance. It was his...oh no...she didn't want this. She didn't want the cruel, selfish ruler to have his way with her. Katara once again began her attempts to free herself, though they were quite laughable due to her impaired state of mind and body.

"No! No!" she screamed, muffled once again by the pillows.

Firelord Ozai claimed his comely spoil of war quite roughly, breaking her maidenhead. Katara squealed and wailed as the intense pain shot up through her pelvis. This only served to fuel her captor's sexual desire, as he was nothing short of a sadist. He slammed inside of her over and over, not caring how it felt for her. She yelped with every thrust, but was relieved that the Firelord didn't receive the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She balled her fists up in the sheets and tried her best to bite through the now throbbing ache.

"Little bitch." Ozai grunted, as he yanked on her hair.

After several agonizing minutes, an unexpected feeling washed over Katara. A tinge of physical gratification that blossomed. Just as she began to experience the pleasure that went with sex, the Firelord reached his climax, and withdrew himself. Suddenlly, Katara's vision blurred. All went black, as she finally succumbed to alcohol fueled unconsciousness.


	15. Toph x Katara

**Toph/Katara  
**

**rating: T**

* * *

"Katara...have you ever kissed a boy before?" asked Toph.

"Yes." she admitted, blushing.

Katara was glad Toph couldn't see that. But she wondered why her tough as nails friend would want to know such a thing...perhaps she was just curious. The young waterbender was no expert on the subject, but she wasn't clueless either. Her very first kiss had happened months ago...with Jet. Then there was Aang, whom she'd actually kissed twice. Though she would be hesitant to admit it, Jet's kiss was better.

"How do you kiss?" the blind girl pressed on.

Oh! So she wanted advice...Katara was unsure whether she could give it to her. Kissing wasn't hard, but it was difficult to explain it to someone else, especially if that person has never done it before. After her last two questions, she was assuming that Toph had never kissed anyone.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain..." Katara offered.

"Can you show me?" the earthbender replied.

Show her! Surely she didn't mean...though Katara had to admit, it wouldn't really bother her. However, she had never kissed a girl before. She idly wondered if it would be any different. Would it feel different? Or would it be just like kissing a boy? She was unsure, and there was a part of her that was quite curious.

"Show you?" questioned Katara, wanting her friend to clarify.

"Yeah. Kiss me. Come on, sugar queen! It's just for practice." Toph insisted.

"Well...okay." she agreed.

Slowly, Katara leaned in toward Toph's face. She smelled of dirt, as usual. Though Katara had secretly come to appreciate the smell. Their lips touched just barely, as Katara contemplated pulling back. So it was Toph who took initiative. Sure she had never kissed a boy, but she wasn't inexperienced. She just preferred girls. She always had.

Katara was surprised at her friend's skill and enthusiasm as she kissed her passionately. Toph's tongue pushed against her lips, pleading for entry. Katara parted her mouth ever so slightly, welcoming it. She felt the rough hands of the skilled earthbender come to rest on her nearly bare shoulders. It was Katara to break the intense contact of their lips.

"That was...that was good." she offered, slightly out of breath.

"Hmm. I guess there's nothing to this kissing thing." Toph declared.

What Katara hadn't known was that this had been her plan all along. Toph had purposely set this up just to kiss her. She had been attracted to Katara for quite some time.

"Do you think we could...try again?" asked Toph, innocently.

In a sudden and unexplainable rush, Katara took her by the shoulders and kissed her once more. Toph's hot, hungry mouth soon began to move down her neck, making her weak in the knees as she kissed and nipped gently. The waterbender felt things below her waist begin to stir. This was...arousing her! Their were no qualms as Toph laid Katara down, and began tugging at her clothes.


	16. Sokka x Suki (oral)

**Sokka/Suki**

**rating: M**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sokka...I'm not ready yet." Suki said, meekly.

"Why not?" he questioned, his eyes pleading.

"It's just...it's a big step. I'm just not ready. I don't know how else I can explain..." she stammered.

Sokka sighed in frustration. He and Suki had been together for quite a few months, and he'd been patient. But he had physical needs that he had no control over. He thought Suki should be taking it as a compliment that he was sexually attracted to her and wanted to be intimate with her. He was quite annoyed at this point. The young water tribesman loved her of course. That was obvious. But he wanted to be able to enjoy sex with her, as other couples did.

"Aren't you attracted to me anymore?" Sokka asked, though he knew that wasn't the problem.

"Of course I'm still attracted to you! Sokka, you are so handsome! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." Suki replied, the guilt in her tone quite obvious.

How could she be doing this to Sokka? She loved him, and her lack of desire made him feel as though she wasn't even attracted to him! That was nonsense. Of course she was. She had to admit, she'd been weak a few times, thought about giving in. But she just truly wasn't ready. It was a big step to take, and the idea was quite frightening. She feared the pain. She feared being inadequate, as she suspected that Sokka had been with other girls before, and was not incorrect in assuming so.

"Then why can't we take this next step in our relationship, Suki?" Sokka asked, desperately.

"Can you just drop it, please?" she snapped, her tone not as gentle as she thought it would be.

"Okay...I'm going to see if Katara needs help with dinner..." he mumbled, hanging his head low and turning to walk away.

Suki felt instant guilt, just before an idea came to mind. If she wouldn't do this for him, she could at least pleasure him to make up for hurting his feelings. She grabbed Sokka's arm.

"Suki, what are you doing?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Come on, Sokka." she replied, pulling him along down the hall and into her bedroom at the Western Air Temple.

Sokka raised his eyebrows when Suki closed and locked the door. So, she wanted privacy...that was good.

"This isn't fair to you, Sokka. Maybe I'm not ready for sex, but I can take care of you. I can pleasure you." Suki purred, as she dropped to her knees.

His face lit up with amusement. Was she going to...

Suki gripped the waistband of his pants and started to pull them down his legs. His underwear soon followed. Her eyes widened, as she was intimidated at first. She idly touched him in random places. But Sokka decided he would be patient. He didn't want her to feel self conscious. She would surely get it eventually.

The inexperienced girl noticed a clear bead of moisture on the tip of his cock. She brushed her thumb across it, making him inhale sharply. Suki moved her face toward his groin, as swiped her warm, wet tongue over the leaking head, earning a sigh from the man she was so eager to please. She then slowly inched her mouth up his shaft, mindful to cover her teeth with her lips as not to hurt him.

"Yeah...just like that, Suki." Sokka muttered, tangling his fingers in her short, sleek hair.

With new found confidence, she increased the pressure and began to suck as she took him further into her mouth, nearly gagging. Her motions were mediocre at first, and gave Sokka very little physical gratification. Though soon she got the hang of it.

"Suki, I'm going to...I'm going to..." he warned, sounding out of breath.

Sokka found his release quietly, and spilled into her willing mouth. Suki's face turned sour when she tasted it. She was glad he didn't seem to notice this, as his eyes were shut, and he was breathing heavily.

"That was great." Sokka told her.

Suki nearly let out a sigh of relief. She had been unsure if the act had been very enjoyable for him. His compliment was reassuring.

"I'm glad...that's the first of many." she replied, satisfied with herself.

Judging by the look on his face, Sokka had no objections.


	17. Zuko x Katara (lemon)

**Zuko/Katara**

**rating: M**

* * *

Katara was laying in bed. It was a quiet night at Zuko's beach house in Ember Island where they were staying. She had been tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, and just couldn't sleep. She supposed she would take a walk on the beach. That would surely make her tired.

The night was warm, clear and beautiful. Katara tasted the salt of the sea and felt a gentle breeze. She walked barefoot down the beach, with the sand between her toes, and the waves licking her feet. The water was so pleasantly cool that she lifted her skirt above her knees to wade a while. It felt exquisite...so relaxing.

In a fleeting and sudden sense of dare, Katara took a quick look around. There was nobody in sight. She stripped down, bare as the day she was born, and dove into the ocean. When she surfaced, the water was just below her breasts. But little did she know, she was not alone.

Zuko had been sitting in the sand, shielded by shrubbery. Upon hearing some splashing and seeing the blurred figure of a person, he decided to go see who it was. When he came closer, he realized it was a woman. He saw the woman lay on her back to float on the water. With a few more steps, he could see that the woman had brown hair, tan skin...and she was naked! It was Katara! Zuko was embarrassed and aroused all at once. Katara was blissfully unaware because her eyes were closed.

The prince could not help standing there to stare. Zuko had to admit, she had a great body. The fit waterbender was slender with gentle curves and long legs. He noticed that her nipples were hard, and the small tuft of hair between her legs was neatly groomed. His pants began to feel uncomfortably tight.

Suddenly, Katara stood up. She screamed when she saw Zuko standing in front of her. She crossed her leg over her groin, and her hands flew to cover her small breasts. He could do nothing but hang his head in shame...he had been caught.

"Zuko!" Katara scolded.

"I'm sorry. I just was...sitting over there...saw someone. I didn't know you were...I'm sorry." Zuko mumbled.

Katara blushed when she saw the obvious bulge in his pants. She hadn't even been aware of the fact that she could produce such an effect. For just a moment, she admired Zuko's shirtless body. He was thin, yet he had well defined muscles. They looked as though they had been chiseled, they were so perfect. Idly, she ghosted her hand down his abdomen to feel the results of his vigorous physical exertion.

"You're so firm." she blurted.

When Zuko laughed, Katara blushed and turned her head away. The prince responded by taking hold of her arms, and placing them at her sides. Then he kissed her. It was ardent with a passionate fever that took the inexperienced Katara by surprise. After regaining her breath from the fiery kiss, she took Zuko's wrist to lead him to the shore.

In the soft sand, he laid her down. Then he sank on top of her. As the waves broke, the water seeped underneath Katara. She wrapped her arms around Zuko and looked up at the starry sky. The moon was full, and provided them with a generous amount of glowing light.

"Katara, you are beautiful." Zuko declared.

No area of her nubile body went unnoticed. The prince's skilled hands and mouth explored all places. Katara moaned softly as his hot tongue teased her nipples, and his thumb circled her clit. She panted with disappointment when he discontinued his actions. Though her excitement shot back up again when he removed his pants, freeing his erection.

In a sudden rush of unrestricted arousal, Katara held onto his broad shoulders, and urged him to lie back. This time, it was she who climbed on top of him, feeling the tip of his cock pressed at her entrance. Curious as to what would happen, she rocked her hips. It created delicious friction which caused them both to groan desperately.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked, now impatient.

"Yes." Katara replied, breathless from anticipation.

Zuko took her slender hips to position her at the perfect angle. Then Katara slowly sank onto him, wincing in pain as she felt every inch of him inside her. The prince could tell she was uncomfortable. He would see to that. Remaining still as to let her body adjust to him, he brought his fingers to her clit once more. He stroked and rubbed until the pleasure began to dull the pain.

His hands were on her hips once more, and he used his considerable amount of upper body strength to lift her, taking care not to slip out. Gently, he pushed all the way inside. A small moan escaped Katara's lips, which delighted Zuko's ears. Her hands firmly grasped his arms for leverage, so she could carefully move herself up and down at the pace that she desired. Their blatant sounds of pleasure could clearly be head over the crashing waves.


	18. Mai x Katara (lemon)

**Mai/Katara**

**rating: M**

**warning: steamy girl on girl action! femmeslash!**

* * *

"Katara, you look good enough to eat." purred Mai, admiring the waterbender relaxing in the tub.

"There's room for two if you'd like to join me." Katara offered.

Mai quickly undressed, and slipped into the porcelain tub. The jets provided therapeutic bubbles, and the hot water provided steam. It felt heavenly. In an instant, Katara was on her lap, kissing her fervently. Mai returned the kiss, though not in a manner that would show her eagerness so early on. The younger girl was quick to trail her kisses down the pale skin of Mai's neck and chest, making her sigh.

Nimble fingers teased and pinched her pink nipples until they were proudly standing at attention. Katara took a moment to admire Mai's luscious breasts, eyeing them hungrily.

"You have beautiful breasts." she murmured, cupping them in her wet hands.

Mai bit her lip to try and fight back any audible signs of pleasure as Katara's thumbs flicked over her nipples repeatedly. She then latched her mouth onto one and sucked hard. Determined to make the aloof Mai loose control, she began to gnaw. Then her hand slipped under the water and between her creamy, white thighs. Katara's thumb stroked her clit, and her long, slender fingers prodded her entrance. Gently she pushed up, up until she hit that sweet spot. Mai couldn't fight back moans in response to the skilled stimulation in several different places.

"Don't stop." she panted.

Inwardly, Katara smirked. Her teeth tore at Mai's sensitive nipples, not quite hard enough to break the skin. Katara continues to work her down below, and she tangled her other hand in that gorgeous head of raven hair, and tugged as she bit her breasts in turn. Mai liked it rough. After a few minutes, Mai screamed and writhed uncontrollably as a powerful orgasm ripped through her.

"That was all just for me?" Katara asked, taking great pride in her abilities.

Mai could do nothing but pant hoarsely as she rode out the last waves of her fiery resolve. She slumped her head back, and her arms dropped into the water, creating splashes. For a moment, she took deep breaths and was able to regain her composure.

"Would you like me to return the favor?" Mai asked, dark eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Katara replied, with a smile.

"Sit on the edge." Mai ordered.

She was quick to obey, sliding up to sit on the edge of the tub. She shivered at the feeling of the cold on her backside. Mai came over to her and placed her hands on the insides of Katara's tanned thighs, pushing them apart as far as they would go without causing her too much discomfort. Her heart pounded with anticipation when she felt Mai's hot breath in the place begging for attention.

She planted one gentle kiss just above Katara's clit that sent jolts of excitement. Then Mai began to nibble at the sensitive bundle of nerves, as one of her hands roamed upward to tease her nipples. Katara moaned in ecstasy as Mai's tongue circled that sweet spot, and her fingers plunged in and out.

Katara's blue eyes opened to see Zuko standing by the tub, surveying the scene with amusement. Just then, Mai brought her, panting and writhing with the intensity of her release.

"You've started without me." Zuko stated, eyebrows raised.

"Zuko!" Mai exclaimed, shocked.

" There's room for three. " Katara whispered.


	19. Sokka's reaction

**Continued from chapter 13. This is Sokka's reaction to the discovery of Aang in bed with Suki. **

**rating: M**

* * *

"What the fuck!" Sokka exclaimed, hardly believing his eyes.

Aang popped his head up and screamed.

"What the fuck!" Sokka growled, approaching them.

The young Avatar fell off the bed in fright, then tried to scamper away. Sokka blocked his path.

"I'm sorry! She made me do it!" Aang blurted out.

"Suki!" Sokka cried out, turning to his girlfriend.

"She molested me! I'm innocent!" he added.

"You molested the Avatar?" Sokka questioned, incredulously.

"That's not true! He's a little liar!" Suki insisted, in her defense.

"But I aggressively was coerced." Aang clarified.

Sokka smacked his forehead in frustration. Never in his life did he think he would catch Aang...doing...doing _that_ to his girlfriend. Sokka didn't even do _that _to his girlfriend.

"Unbelievable." Sokka huffed, unable to process the shocking discovery any further.

"Coerced. Not molested." Suki corrected.

"I don't care if he was coerced or molested, you slut!" he spat.

"Aang's the slut! He's supposed to be your friend!" Suki accused.

"I'm not a slut." Aang grumbled.

"You're both sluts!" Sokka informed them, clenching his fists.

"Okay...just calm down, Sokka." Aang suggested.

"Aang, I will kick your skinny ass!" he declared.

The Avatar's first instinct was to slip under the bed.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep, assholes!" yelled Zuko from down the hall.

"Yeah, shut up!" yelled Toph.

"What's going on?" called Katara.

"Aang was eating out Suki!" Sokka announced.

"Ew!" squealed Katara.

"Aang, you little shit!" Zuko barked.

"Go back to sleep, you freaks!" bellowed Toph.

* * *

**Author's note: This story is for my readers! I am actively accepting requests. They can be vague (just a pairing) or specific (pairing, setting, rating, kinks, etc.) I want this story to be everybody's cup of tea! Upcoming chapters will include Ozai/Ursa, Zuko/Suki and Ozai/Toph, as requested. Also, to the anonymous user who wants non-con Zucest, do you have a preference as to who is taking advantage of who? Just leave your response in another review, unless you have no preference. Either way, I'm happy to fulfill your request.  
**

**Keep the requests coming, either by review or PM, and I hope everyone is enjoying this! My goal is to write 100 chapters! Just a heads up though, I probably won't do repeat chapters (a pairing that's already here), unless multiple people want it. Also I will try to fit everyone's requests in here, but I'm not making promises. Anyway, thank you for the support.  
**


	20. Ozai x Ursa (lime)

**Ozai/Ursa**

**rating: M**

* * *

It was a warm, rainy summer night. Ozai admired his new wife, Ursa. She was clad in a thin, red robe with gold trimmings. It was made of silk. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her lips were painted red as her robe. She was beautiful.

"Come here." he urged gently, as he motioned with his finger.

The princess inhaled sharply, and hesitantly approached the marital bed where her husband was waiting, sitting on the edge. He also wore a red robe trimmed with gold, that was half way open to reveal his muscular body. Ursa blushed at the pleasant sight, and felt a knot forming in her stomach. Ozai sat up, his smug grin informing her of his awareness to the fact that she was looking at him in this way.

Ursa stopped just in front of the bed. She was nervous. Though she was very attracted to Ozai, they were nothing more than mere acquaintances. The young couple barely knew each other, and had certainly never been intimate before.

"No need to be shy. It's just me and you, my dear." Ozai soothed, standing up.

Her heart began to pound as he tucked her hair behind her ear, and his lusting eyes bore into her. The backside of Ozai's hand danced along her pale cheek. Then he traced her trembling bottom lip with a single finger. Ursa's wide eyed gaze shifted upward to look at him.

"Do not fear me." Ozai whispered, taking her face in his hands.

When he kissed her, she didn't reciprocate. His tongue pushed against her lips, requesting entry. Ursa parted them slightly, finally welcoming the heated kiss. Ozai's arms wrapped around her possessively as he devoured her mouth. Upon becoming breathless, he released her.

"Undress." the prince purred.

Ursa bit her bottom lip and looked down at her feet, which Ozai found alluring for some unknown reason.

"So timid...I'll do it for you then." he said, huskily.

He untied the golden sash that held her robe closed. Ozai idly tossed the sash aside, then proceeded to slip the robe down Ursa's shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her naked body was a welcomed sight that he eyed lecherously. Ursa still looked down at her feet, and began visibly shaking.

"Lie down on the bed." Ozai requested, his voice hoarse.

Hesitantly, she climbed onto the large, plush bed, the feeling of the satin sheets cool against here bare skin. Ozai was quick to position himself on top of her, and kiss her once more with an eagerness that was quite shocking. Ursa had never been kissed quite like this before. The hands of her new husband roamed her body, specifically her plump breasts which he groped roughly.

Something strange was happening inside of Ursa's body...she was aroused. Muscles that she didn't even know she had began to tighten deliciously as Ozai nibbled at her neck, and he teased her nipples, pinching until they were hard and aching. Then he closed his mouth around one, and she moaned shamelessly.

"You like it." he stated, his hand sliding between her legs.

"Yes." Ursa panted, as he began to stroke her clit.

Ozai was quick to push her pale thighs apart as far as they would go, without hurting her. He lowered his head to study Ursa's pretty face once more, his sleek, dark hair slowly falling onto her bare chest. She took hold of his luscious locks to pull him close for another kiss. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ozai gently entered her, but soon his treatment grew rough. He found his release quickly, enjoyed the haze from his orgasm, then flopped down on the bed next to Ursa.

"I love you." he said, thinking that was what she wanted to hear.

"I love you too." she responded, dutifully.


	21. Ozai x Toph (lemon)

**Ozai/Toph**

**rating: M**

**AU**

* * *

The Phoenix King eagerly awaited the arrival of his new bride. After using the power of Sozin's comet to bring an end to the hundred year war, he now controlled everyone and everything, just as he had desired.

With the Fire Nation's victory, the Bei Fongs, a wealthy family hailing from the former Earth Kingdom, had sought to encourage good relations and pay homage to their new ruler. They wished to keep their vast wealth, their estate, and their favorable social standing. So they had promised Phoenix King Ozai their daughter, Toph. The couple had even offered a more than substantial dowry due to her blindness.

At first, the rebellious Toph had absolutely refused her parents' proposition with the vile tyrant, and threatened to run away once more, never to be heard of again. With Aang in hiding, Sokka and Katara defending the southern water tribe, and most of the Earth Kingdom in ruin, she felt she had no other choice than to find her own way. Though soon enough, the idea of being married to the most powerful man in the world began to sound appealing. She would want for nothing. She would be wealthy. Most importantly, she would be the Phoenix Queen. There were much worse things a girl could be presented with in life. Upon reaching the marrying age of sixteen, she was immediately sent to Ozai's palace in Ba Sing Se, which had been built over the ashes of the former Earth King's.

Toph arrived in Ba Sing Se by ferry after an uncomfortable trip through hot, dry desert. Being blind, she was not all impressed by the city, unlike her party of servants and personal advisers. She had been there years ago, and hated it. The city was nothing more than a bunch of walls and rules as far as she was concerned, though perhaps that had changed under Ozai's command. She hoped so.

At the palace, she was greeted by a young woman whom she had never met before.

"I am Song, m'Lady. Your new handmaiden." she said, offering a respectful bow.

"Sup. I'm Toph." she replied, casually.

"If you would follow me inside please, m'Lady. I will help you wash up and dress for the presentation ceremony." requested Song.

"Sure." Toph droned, not looking forward to being dolled up.

First came a long hot bath. Then Song attended to her hair. It was washed and brushed meticulously, then forced into a fancy up-do. Toph was made to wear a red dress that was sleeveless with a heart shaped neckline. It was customary for a foreign royal bride to look the part of a lady of her husband's country. Toph, of course couldn't see what it looked like, but she sure could feel that it was uncomfortably tight and hard to move in.

Song even gave her a full manicure and pedicure, which the bride to be found ridiculous. Then she proceeded to put heavy make up all over Toph's naturally pretty face, and spray her with perfume that made her gag. Next came gaudy jewelry. However, Toph took the biggest issue with the fact that Song was trying to put strappy, golden high heels on her.

"I ain't wearing those." she stated.

"Would you like different shoes, m'Lady?" Song asked, confused.

"No shoes." Toph clarified.

"No shoes, m'Lady?" Song questioned, truly puzzled.

"Nope. No stupid shoes. Cause I see with my feet. And you don't gotta call me 'm'Lady'. Seriously, just call me Toph." she insisted.

"All right...Toph. But I really must insist that you wear shoes for formal events such as the ceremony. The Phoenix King will consider it to be poor manners if you don't." Song explained.

"I don't care. I got poor manners, and he better get used to it." Toph argued.

Phoenix King Ozai was eager to catch a glimpse of his intended when he saw her advisers enter the courtyard. They were in green robes. Then came a girl in a red gown, with her raven hair piled high on her head. She descended the stairs with a slow pace that irritated Ozai. When came closer, he was pleased to see that she was quite beautiful. He doubted she was even aware of the fact that she was beautiful, as he had heard she was born blind. What a tragedy to be born without the ability of sight.

"Your highness...may I present Toph Bei Fong." announced one of his own advisers, who's name he had quite forgotten.

Luckily for Toph, the Phoenix King had not noticed her complete lack of footwear. Perhaps he wouldn't notice it at the wedding either. She would be willing to take that chance because she disliked shoes that much.

* * *

Ozai's second wedding was nothing short of extravagant and completely over the top. There were thousands of guests enjoying delicious food, expensive wine, and live music. Much to his satisfaction, his new bride seemed to be enjoying herself, dancing without a care in her white and gold wedding gown. Her youth and free spirit was something he admired, even envied.

Though he soon noticed something strange...Toph wasn't wearing shoes! Had she been barefoot the entire time? Had she really attended her wedding with no shoes on? It didn't anger Ozai, but he found it immensely odd. Perhaps it was an Earth Kingdom custom that her advisers had neglected to tell did not exist among Fire Nation people. The Phoenix King approached his new bride, and snaked an arm around her small waist.

"Hello, my dear." he purred.

"Hey." Toph replied with a smile.

"I've noticed you're not wearing shoes...why is that?" Ozai questioned, his fingers tapping against her hip bone.

"Eh, I don't like 'em. Cause I see with my feet. Shoes hold me back." she said, nonchalantly.

"You see with your feet? I'm afraid I don't follow..." he replied, incredulously.

"Well, really I see with my earthbending. But not exactly the way you do. My feet can sense where everybody and everything is. Like you...the tree next to me...even those ants." Toph explained.

The Phoenix King was fascinated. He had not known that the girl was an earthbender. He'd wager that she was an excellent one if she possessed these capabilities. So she wasn't truly blind after all...never had he heard of such a thing.

"You must show me your bending some time. My daughter was a bending prodigy." Ozai told her.

"You don't say..." replied Toph, reminiscing about all of those times Azula had attacked team Avatar back in the day with that crazy firebending of hers.

* * *

On the night of their wedding, Ozai was very eager to take his new bride to bed. For several minutes he waited, growing rather impatient. Though the sight of her soon made him forget why he had been upset in the first place.

Toph was very pleasing to the eye as always. Her raven hair had been taken down, and he noticed it reached her hips. She wore a simple white nightgown, made of satin, and only reaching her upper thighs. She stood there twiddling her thumbs nonchalantly, as if waiting for an invitation. She seemed uninterested, not nervous like most young girls.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to sleep with you?" Toph asked, bluntly.

This made Ozai laugh for the first time in months. Was she truly that obtuse or just attempting humor? Either way, it was amusing.

"Yes. You are supposed to sleep with me." The Phoenix King clarified.

"Okay, then." she replied, simply.

Toph bounced onto the plush bed, much like a child. Then she flopped on her back, and sprawled out in a rather obnoxious manner.

"Yeah, this will do." she stated, folding her arms underneath her head.

Ozai sank on top of her, using his strong arms to support himself so he wouldn't put too much weight on her small frame. He trailed kisses down Toph's neck and chest, which he thought would serve to excite her a little. However, they quickly began to bore her. Ozai could tell of course, and he proceeded to rip her clothes off, making her gasp in surprise and delight. Nobody had ever done that to her before.

For a moment, he admired his new young bride. She looked even better without her clothes, just as he'd thought she would. The young woman was in very good shape, no doubt due to her earthbending. Well toned, though not muscular. Ozai did not care for muscular women anyhow. His hands flew to her plump breasts, groping rather roughly and flicking the tips of his thumbs over her pink nipples. Toph's pleasured sighs made her approval evident.

"You are beautiful." he purred, continuing to tease her.

"Are you?" she questioned.

Ozai stopped suddenly.

"Am I what?" he asked, in an attempt to clarify.

"Are you beautiful?" Toph replied.

He was silent.

"It's just...I have no idea what you look like." she added, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Give me your hands." he offered.

Toph obeyed, allowing her husband to guide them to his face. First, she felt supple and flawless skin.

"You have good skin." she stated.

Her fingertips were able to decipher prominent cheekbones, a chiseled jaw, and strong chin. His eyebrows were angular and meticulously groomed. The bridge of his nose was thin and free of any bumps that would serve to misshape it. Then there were his lips, soft and thin. Lastly, his hair. It was exquisitely long, straight, sleek, and obviously well maintained. The Phoenix King was surely very handsome.

"You are beautiful..." Toph murmured.

After disrobing quickly, Ozai pushed his hips to position himself in between her legs. Still holding his upper body above her, he slowly pushed inside the warm, inviting opening. Toph groaned in pain, then bit her lip. Her fingernails dug into Ozai's back, and he stilled for a moment to give her time to adjust. He took her gently, as he knew she had never been with a man before. Toph drew in sharp breaths, and pressed her nails harder.

"Are you okay?" he asked, with genuine concern for his new wife.

When she nodded and lifted her hips slightly, Ozai continued to work toward his climax. For Toph, the act was generally uncomfortable. The Phoenix King's hot breath against her face, the sweat rolling down his forehead, his pleasured grunts and growls. She was content to relax and let him take his pleasure, trying to bite through the pain. He quickly found his release, and nearly collapsed on top of Toph, though he was able to stop himself.

"It's better after the first time." he assured her.

"Prove it." she replied, smugly.


	22. Zuko x Suki (lemon)

**Zuko/Suki**

**rating: M**

* * *

"Zuko, are you all right?" Suki asked.

"I have a lot on my mind." Zuko replied. gruffly.

"Talk to me. I'm here for your protection. Whatever the problem is, I want to help you." she insisted.

"I told you I have a lot on my mind. Between Mai breaking up with me...springing my sister from the institution...and we start my search tomorrow. I'm just stressed. Don't worry about me." the Firelord explained.

"Is Azula coming with you?" Suki asked.

"Yes." he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" she questioned, eyebrow raised.

"No, but I don't have a choice. Azula found this letter that my mother wrote...and she burned it. The only way she will tell me what it said is if she is if I let her tag along." Zuko told her.

"Why is this letter so important?" Suki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It just is." he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm just concerned. I really care about you, Zuko." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know." Zuko acknowledged, turning to face her with a smile.

For the briefest moment, the Firelord let his eyes wander. He admired Suki's slim, gently curved body. Her clothes didn't leave much for the imagination. He wondered what she looked like underneath them...though his unclean thoughts soon made him feel ashamed. Suki was a good friend, helping him through a rough time. She was Sokka's girlfriend! He shouldn't think of her in a less than honorable way.

Then, Suki did just about the last thing Zuko would have expected. Her lips were on his, kissing him much like he had imagined she would kiss. Her arms loosely wrapped around his neck, and she felt his hands drop to her waist.

Suddenly, the gears in her mind began to turn. What in the name of the good spirits was she doing? What had gotten into her? She was kissing Zuko! Zuko! What had possessed her to do such a thing? Suki pulled away, and her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment.

It wasn't as though she found Zuko unattractive. In fact, it was quite the opposite. But she had a boyfriend...and Zuko was the damned Firelord! Never had she imagined herself doing something as foolish as throwing herself at him. She'd never thrown herself at anyone before...not even Sokka. She considered it demeaning and unladylike. Nice girls did not throw themselves at boys.

"I-I-I...I'm sorry." Suki stammered, staring down at her feet in shame.

"For what?" Zuko questioned, dark eyebrow raised.

"For...for coming onto you like that. I'm sorry, that's unfair to both of us." she told him.

"It doesn't have to be." he replied.

Zuko took hold of her shoulders, and pushed Suki up against the nearby wall, causing her to gasp in surprise. Though she had no plans to refuse him. In an instant, his lips were on hers. She welcomed his hungry kiss and his wandering hands.

The guilt that Zuko had initially felt quickly faded as his body succumbed to his desires. For months, he'd been telling himself over and over that he was not attracted to Suki. That he would never touch Sokka's girlfriend. He could no longer lie to himself.

The Firelord lowered Suki's strapless top to expose her small, pert breasts. His tongue darted out to tease her nipples, sending shivers down her spine. Then his hand slipped down the front of her skirt to rub her through her panties, and she moaned eagerly as she parted her legs to give him easier access.

Then he pushed her skirt up around her hips, and slid her panties down her thighs. They fell to her ankles and she gracefully stepped out of them. Zuko hastily undressed himself because he was growing impatient. He pushed his hips forward, and Suki could feel his obvious arousal. For a moment, her thoughts drifted to Sokka.

"We...can't...we shouldn't...we shouldn't be doing this." she protested, meekly.

"Nobody will know." he assured her, before trailing kisses down her neck.

"But we will..." she stated.

Zuko looked up at her, now unsure of himself. Was this really a good idea? He was under so much stress...Mai had just dumped him...and Sokka was a good friend to him. He didn't deserve that. Though his train of thought was interrupted when Suki grinded her nether regions against his. The feeling was exquisite, and sent Zuko back into the moment.

"It'll be our little secret." Suki whispered.

With that, Zuko took hold of her thighs to lift her up. She pushed her back against the wall, and wrapped her legs around him as he thrusted inside her.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews, requests, and encouragement. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you are all having fun reading it. Non-con Zucest (dom! Zuko), Aang/June, Aang/Azula, Non-con Mai/Katara (domme! Mai), Tyzula, and Jet/Katara will be in upcoming chapters. (In that order.)  
**

**If you have yet to make a request, don't be shy! Review or PM to contact me. Requests are typically fulfilled on a first come first serve basis, and I will be trying my best to accommodate everyone. I would ask you to refrain from requesting repeat pairings (pairings that are already here) unless you have a specific, unique idea. If that is the case, I may consider it. Also, I will not be writing anything involving sexual contact of human characters with spirit or animal characters. I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole! No OC's either. There will also be no time travel, orgies, or genderbending. No exceptions, sorry to disappoint you.  
**

**But keep the requests coming!  
**


	23. Zuko x Azula (non-con)

**Zuko/Azula**

**rating: M**

**warning: incest, non-con  
**

* * *

"How nice of you to drop by, Zuzu." muttered Azula.

Her back was toward him, and he saw nothing but a curtain of dark brown hair that had grown so long, it fanned out onto the floor.

"Don't call me that." Zuko grumbled.

Azula struggled to turn around and face him, confined by her straight jacket. This sight gave Zuko satisfaction. She was restrained. She was helpless... vulnerable.

"How does it feel to be weak?" the new Firelord asked, triumphantly.

"I am not weak, little Zuzu." she snarled, her amber eyes blazing.

Zuko's temper flared at the use of her demeaning childhood nickname for him. But Azula was wrong. She was weak. She couldn't bend. He took pleasure in the thought that she was completely at his mercy. He could kill her if he wanted to.

"Oh, but you are. Look at yourself." Zuko huffed, crossing his arms.

"I may be restrained, but you will always be the weak one, dear brother. You're a pathetic little piece of filth that our father should have discarded." Azula spat, venomously.

Anger was burning red hot inside him. Even when Azula was completely powerless, she could still wound him with her cruel words just as she'd done since they were very young. Forever reminding him that he would never be as good as her, that father loved her best...

"Did I hurt your feelings? Are you going to cry?" she asked, mocking him.

Zuko would not cry. Never again would he give his deranged little sister the gratification of seeing his tears. He wanted see her in tears. He would assert his divine power... break Azula down... leave her to wallow in her misery. He wanted to make _her_ feel weak.

Idly, he glanced over at Azula. She sat still, and was rocking back and forth slightly. Her pouting, bottom lip trembled. Even after her mind had snapped, she was still beautiful as ever. Unclean thoughts ravaged the Firelord's mind. The sordid memories flooded into his brain that was quickly clouding with lust.. the memories of their brief, illicit affair. Ever dominant Azula riding him like an animal, screaming his name. Hungry eyes glanced over her body. Through the thick material confining her, he could still make out her curves.

"You're looking at me that way I don't like." Azula warned, her eyes downcast.

"Oh, but you do like it. _Slut_." Zuko growled.

"Don't flatter yourself, Zuzu. I only settled for you when father was busy. He always fucked me better than you did." she fired back.

So the rumors were true... Many had whispered; the guards, the noblemen, even the servants. Zuko had always had his suspicions. The first time he'd been intimate with Azula, he noted that her virtue had already been taken, despite her young age.

Father always fucked her better? For some unknown reason, that statement made Zuko quite angry. How dare Azula insult his skill as a lover... He'd been able to give her orgasms that made her soak her satin sheets. He was young and eager with a considerable amount of stamina. He seriously doubted that his selfish father had been able to do a better job.

His temper flaring, he closed his hand around her neck. Azula gasped for air, but received none. Her brother's grip was too tight. Zuko felt a tinge of gratification when her amber eyes peered up at him, panic evident. She began to struggle, but was utterly helpless as she wheezed and squirmed about. This made Zuko close his hand even tighter. _Azula _was the pathetic one for once, her face reddening and her attempts to free herself proving to be ineffective. Tears began to spring up in the corners of her hauntingly beautiful eyes.

Worried he may kill her, Zuko let her go by throwing her down onto the floor with much more force than was necessary. Azula did not sharply inhale the air the way Zuko would have liked. She refused to amuse him with such a thing. She took normal breaths as she managed to pull herself up to sit.

"You _are _weak." Zuko huffed, triumphantly.

Azula responded by turning her body so that her back faced him.

"Leave. Now." she ordered.

"We both know you don't want me to." he replied with a smirk.

"Yes I do, dumb dumb." Azula retorted.

"Don't call me that." Zuko warned.

"What are you going to do about it, _dumb dumb_." she taunted.

Very suddenly, Zuko grabbed Azula by the shoulders and threw her to the floor once more. She landed on her hip rather painfully and groaned in discomfort. Before she could get herself back up, her enraged brother was tearing off her clothes. She screamed and tried to fight him. But she was unclothed in a matter of what seemed like seconds.

"Leave me alone, you freak!" she squealed, as Zuko told hold of her wrists, forcing them against the floor.

"I know you like it, you dirty little whore!" he replied.

Azula attempted to firebend to defend herself..but she couldn't. She couldn't bend! After so long without using her bending, she could only produce weak puffs of smoke. No heat. No fire. Her muscles were weak. Useless.

"No fire, Azula?" Zuko asked with a predatory glow in his eyes as they scanned her naked body.

He had always admired her body. It was nothing short of perfection. Slender, gently curved, well proportioned. Her skin porcelain white. He sank on top of her, and used the weight of his body to pin her down. Azula began to struggle once more. Still unable to bend. Still unable to fight him off. She then proceeded to scream and scream, hoping someone would help. Though she knew that nobody would. She shuddered nervously when she felt Zuko position himself at her entrance.

"Does this make you feel like more of a man!" his little sister snarled, her nostrils flared.

"No. But it makes you feel weak. So weak. I know that's how you feel." Zuko muttered, finally forcing himself inside her.

He gave her no time to adjust, and began to pound away with no regard for the pain he may cause her. Azula screamed, and still continued her laughable attempts to push the strong young man off of her. Zuko grinned wickedly, and his hands rushed to her breasts, groping them roughly.

"No! No! Stop!" Azula cried out, tightly shutting her eyes so she wouldn't have to look upon his face anymore.

"I will not stop. I know you like it. _Whore._" he grunted, between brutal thrusts.

Soon Zuko found an all too familiar familiar rhythm. One that had pleased his sister very much during previous encounters. Oh yes, he remembered. And obviously, so did her body. He felt her inner walls contracting deliciously. This angered Azula. Her own body was betraying her! Once she began to receive just a little physical gratification, she climbed higher and higher. Her harsh screams soon turned to loud moans of pleasure. She was enjoying this! She hadn't even wanted to enjoy it, but she was nonetheless.

Her brother was rather quick to reach a very sudden resolve, indicated by a load groan, then the feeling of his muscles vigorously pumping inside of his cock as he came. Azula panted with disappointment. He had always waited for her before! How dare he!

"What the fuck!" she snarled.

"What's the matter, Azula?" Zuko asked, eyebrow raised.

"You're supposed to wait for me!" Azula snapped, demanding as ever.

"No I'm not." he replied, nonchalantly.

"Yes. You. _Are_!" she insisted, taking his hand and guiding between her thighs.

"Am I?" Zuko questioned, smugly.

"Yes. Now you can finish me off." Azula ordered, as she began to rub up against his annoyingly still fingers.

"No. I don't think so." he growled, as he fixed his clothes and turned to leave.

"Zuko! Zuko! Get back here!" she yelled after him, only to hear the door to her room slam shut.

* * *

**IMPORTANT Author's note: **Thank you again to my readers! So happy you guys are enjoying this! Upcoming chapters will include Azula/Ty Lee, Jet/Katara, Suki/Ty Lee, Azula/Katara, Aang/Katara, Ursa/Azula, Zuko/Toph, Sokka/Azula, Zuko/Sokka, Jet/Ty Lee, and Hakoda/Ozai. (in that order until further notice)

Keep the requests coming please! Also, if you're wondering why I write pairings that are not requested in reviews, keep in mind that I also attend to requests through private messaging. You can make requests there if you don't want other people to see them. It also gives you the opportunity for a conversation with me to work out details. So feel free to make requests through either private messaging or reviews. Whichever is more convenient and comfortable for you. I also encourage my lovely reviewers to send me messages or leave reviews with any comments, questions, or concerns you may have. I will do my best to reply to all of you.

Here are a few things concerning my one-shots. Again, I will not be doing genderbending, threesomes, orgies, or multiple one-shots of the same paring. So, I guess it's time to answer questions and clear a few things up. I've taken the time to write personal messages to some of my reviewers. If you've left a review, and haven't seen your request written yet, please read, as there is probably a reason for that, which I will explain below. **  
**

**_JuiceKingBlah_, **I'm sorry but I will most likely not be writing another Ozai/Katara chapter in this story. Although I do enjoy the pairing and it seems to be popular. I am actually considering doing a separate multi-chaptered Ozai/Katara story some time this year. If you have any ideas, I'd like to hear them. Or if you want to make another request, please do so.

**_Decepticon-silverstreak_, **Sorry but genderbending will not be a part of this story. However, if you would like Zuko/Jet slash I would be willing to write it. Or any other Zuko or Jet pairing. Feel free to make a different request.

**_Dead Hero_, **Again I apologize, but there will be no continuation of chapter 18. My last fic that included a threesome was removed from the site because of it's content and I can't afford another infraction due to the fact that I've already had two in the past. But please make another request if you want to.

**_Guest (Oct 31 2013)_, **Sorry but I consider Blue-tara to be Zuko/Katara. There are already two Zutara chapters, and I won't be adding any more. I'd really like to refrain from repeat pairings as much as possible. But as I've said to the others, make another request.**  
**

**_Guest (Nov 5 2013)_, **I apologize but there will be no threesomes for the reasons stated up above to **_Dead Hero_**. But please make another request if you would like to.

**_Guest 2 (Nov 5 2013)_, **Please request one pairing at a time.

**_Guest (Nov 26 2013)_, **Please make another request. Genderbending will not be a part of this story. I apologize.

_**Rainproof Coyote****,**_ I'm sorry but as I've stated to the guest reviewer, let's shy away from Zutara because there are already two chapters of it. I apologize. Feel free to make another request.

**_Gaby,_** Please request one pairing at a time.

_**Guest (Jan 9, 2014), **_Please request one pairing at a time.

_**nightmaster000, **_There are more Aang pairings to come!

_**DROdd, **_Please request one pairing at a time.

_**Guest (Feb 8, 2014)**__**, **_I apologize, but I am shying away from repeat pairings. I want to make the collection diverse. Please feel free to make another request. Any other Sokka or Suki pairing that isn't here already, I can write. Or if you want something different, that's good too.

_**Ruby Of Raven, **_Please request one pairing at a time. Also, there won't be more June/Zuko for now, as I am shying away from repeat pairings in order to make a diverse collection.

Sorry! Thanks guys!

This author's note has been posted more than once, at the end of my 4 most recent chapters to ensure that everybody will see it!

Everyone keep in mind that I am busy with this amount of requests and I also have other stories to attend to, so sometimes the updates may not be as quick as everyone would like. I ask politely for patience. Thank you.**  
**


	24. Aang x June (lemon)

**Aang/June**

**rating: M  
**

* * *

Avatar Aang was nothing short of stressed. He sat alone in the pub, at a table positioned near the corner of the room, far from the other patrons. Not his usual scene. But he needed to escape. Just for a little while. He couldn't go back home. Not right now. He'd had enough. Between two small, unruly children and a hormonal pregnant wife, it was a miracle he hadn't gone insane.

Aang sipped on some rather strong whiskey in an attempt to be calm. At least that's what he told himself. Truthfully, he was quite drunk after tossing back several whiskey sours. In his impaired state, he began to reflect. He loved his wife and children, of course. But they were a quite a handful. Kya and Bumi were loud and rowdy. Sometimes they were just entirely too much to deal with. Katara, who was currently pregnant with their third child, was also too much. She was emotional. Her temper was shorter than ever. She got upset over the most insignificant things and always took it out on Aang. Lately, she'd been downright crazy, which was very unlike her usual self. Even during her first two pregnancies she hadn't acted in such a way. Sure she'd been a little irritable and cried sometimes, but it was nothing like this.

He idly scanned the room, his eyes quickly falling on someone he recognized. She wore leather, straps, and buckles. Her raven locks cascaded down her shoulders. Face pale and pretty as ever, ruby lips and all. It had been years, and June still looked the same. Likely due to the alcohol, Aang decided that he wanted to buy this woman a drink. He approached her, a slight stagger in his uncharacteristically confident walk.

"Hello there, Miss June. It's been a while. Allow me to buy you a drink." he called.

"I wouldn't dare refuse, Avatar." she replied, with a smug half smile.

It was quite obvious to her that he'd had a few too many. She surveyed him, as it had been some time since she'd lain eyes on him. He was no longer that goofy bald boy that she remembered. The Avatar was a man. Tall with broad shoulders and a chiseled, handsome face. She had to admit that he was quite pleasing to the eye. June was just sure that he was hiding a hot body under those baggy airbender garbs. She had half a mind to find out. It had been too long for her liking since she had been with a man.

"How does a whiskey sour sound to you, my lady?" The Avatar suggested, coming closer with the aid of his new, alcohol induced confidence.

"Sounds like a good time. I'd love one." June purred, flicking her tongue across her top lip.

Aang was quick to order the bounty hunter's drink. Against his better judgement, he gulped down the rest of his whiskey, only to order himself another. He'd lost track of how many he'd had, but he didn't particularly care.

When he made his way back over to June, he noted with some amusement that she was leaned over a table, facing away from him, talking to someone. Aang shamelessly admired her generously rounded backside. Suddenly, June whipped herself around to face the someone was slowly approaching her from behind. She was both relieved and amused to see that it was only the Avatar.

"Were you staring at my ass, Avatar?" she teased, although she already knew the answer to that.

"Perhaps." Aang replied, handing her the strong drink.

"Thanks." June said, winking.

The pair sat down at the table to enjoy their drinks. As they downed one after the other, Aang enjoyed speaking more freely to his beautiful companion. Though he wouldn't admit it, he'd overdone it. He'd went and gotten himself blaring drunk. Never in his life had he even come close to being this intoxicated. His towering blood alcohol level was evident when he shocked himself with the realization that he was slurring his words together during their animated conversation concerning what had brought him here tonight.

"K-katara's...K-katara is...s-s-so...annoy-annoying!" Aang declared, quite loudly.

"Why is that?" June asked, slurring just slightly.

Her temporary speech impairment was barely enough to notice. She was much more coherent than the Avatar at the moment.

"She-she's...all...you-you know...p-pregAnant! And an-annoying! And...sh-she's alwaysss yelling at m-me! And she..._never _w-wants to ha-have..sssssecks!" Aang explained, though not very clearly.

Fortunately, June had gotten the message. It was all very interesting. The handsome Avatar was here, at this gritty pub. To escape his pregnant wife...and perhaps have a little fun. One last thrill before it was time to play daddy. She could give him that. After all, she knew he wanted it. Why else would he have chosen to be in her company, and buy her drink after drink? June knew, even if Aang didn't know yet.

"What do you say we take this party up to my room?" she suggested, hoping that would be enough to get him into bed with her.

"Why?" The Avatar asked, shrugging with drunken cluelessness.

So she would have to spell it out for him. June didn't mind that. Getting straight to the point was always a good thing in her book.

"So I can fuck your brains out." they sexy bounty hunter whispered, sharply.

Aang could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when the words escaped her pretty lips. Had June really just offered to fuck his brains out? Had he misheard her? There was no way she could have said that...he was hearing things. His mind was playing tricks on him. That woman would never sleep with him. Not a million years...would she?

When June noticed that Aang was deep in thought, she assumed that he had not comprehended. So she decided to play it by ear. How hard could it be to get a plastered, horny, frustrated Avatar into one's bed? Surely not that hard. June took Aang's hands and helped him out of his seat, with the educated guess that he could not do it himself. When she let go of him, he stumbled and nearly fell. But being the agile airbender that he was, he regained his footing, even in this state. June gave a satisfied smirk and took hold of the Avatar's wrist to lead him up to the room she'd rented. In her line of work, she rented rooms often until she caught the criminals in town, got her money, then moved on.

Aang of course needed some assistance making it up the stairs, but June was strong. It wasn't a problem for her. She was quick to push him down onto the bed, and perch onto his lap. Her chocolate brown eyes made contact with his clear hazel grey ones. Even partially hidden behind the sooty black make-up, Aang could still see that her eyes were beautiful. How had he not noticed them before?

The bounty hunter was, of course, quick to take initiative, as was usually the case in her sexual escapades. The woman was quite far from timid. June offered a smug smirk, as she took the Avatar's hands and placed them on her breasts. Without even thinking about it, Aang began to eagerly grope them with those firm, strong hands of his, and she grunted in approval. He then started to flick his thumbs over her hard nipples that were proudly poking out through the thin fabric of her skin tight dress. Then suddenly, he stopped.

"Well, don't be shy. Go on." June urged, pushing her chest forward so her breasts were firmly pressed against his hands.

"Wh-what...what are...you d-doing?" Aang questioned, confused.

"Touch me." she whispered, her eyes flickering downward to meet his for just a split second.

"N-no...mmm...no. W-we can'ttt." he told her, still trying to preserve his honor as a husband.

"Yes we can. It'll be our little secret." June assured him, in that seductive whisper that she reserved for the difficult ones.

The Avatar was a difficult one. She had to admit, she'd thought he would give in easily. Though the experienced seductress had a fix for that. Some men have to see what they would be passing up before they took it. Aang was clearly one of those men. June stood up and began undressing. Quickly as to not lose his interest.

Until now, Katara had been the only woman that Aang had ever seen without clothes. He could do nothing but sit there and gawk and June's naked body. He wasn't ignorant. He had been able to see that she had a nice body under her tight clothes. But knowing and seeing were two different things. It was even better than he'd imagined. All of her exposed skin was pale, smooth, and flawless as porcelain. Free of any imperfections. She was in great shape, but not too muscular. Slender arms, toned legs, and a flat, taught stomach. Yet still with lush, womanly curves.

Her plump breasts were tipped with small, pale pink nipples that proudly stood at attention under his hungry gaze. He gingerly touched her now bare breasts. They were surprisingly firm, but still soft. June sighed with pleasure when he teased her nipples, gently at first but then more roughly. She took his hand once more and guided it to where she wanted his attention most. Aang was elated upon feeling that she was wet and ready for him. June cupped his erection in response, eliciting a loud grunt from the Avatar.

Aang responded to this by taking hold of June, and forcing her back down onto the bed. She eagerly bent over on all fours, urging him. He knelt down behind her and pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance. Katara crossed his mind for a fleeting second, but that just wasn't long enough to change his mind. She hadn't been intimate with him in many long months. She'd been a nightmare recently. Aang was drunk and horny, in a shady room with a hot, willing woman. This was the point of no return.

June moaned loudly when the Avatar finally entered her, slowly pushing all the way inside her, hitting her cervix. Aang nearly lost it right there upon penetration. She was so tight. He'd forgotten what that felt like, due to the fact that Katara had birthed two rather large children. But he was able to regain his composure and control himself. He gripped her by the hips, and took her at a slow and steady pace. She moaned desperately and began to grind up against him, trying to move at the pace she wanted.

"No need to be gentle. I won't break." June told him.

So she wanted it rough? Katara never wanted him to be rough with her. Not even once. When he did get a little wild and lose control, she was quick to correct him. She was, after all, a feminist. She always insisted that Aang "make love to her" and not fuck her. She was his wife, and refused to be treated like a common whore. So naturally, Aang had many sexual desires and fantasies that he couldn't act out. This was one of them. A Random, drunken meaningless tryst with a sexy woman he'd ran into at a pub.

Aang began to slam into her, hard and fast. June cried out in pleasure at the sudden change. There was an audible smacking sound every time his hips hit her ass. This was a new experience for Aang. He feared that he wouldn't last very long. But he wouldn't dare finish so quickly. He took hold of June's raven hair and yanked it as he continued on with his quick, unyielding pace. The bounty hunter seemed to enjoy this, as her breaths were ragged between loud moans. Curiously, the Avatar dropped his other hand frontward, between her legs.

He began to vigorously stroke the hypersensitive nub of nerves, eliciting scream after scream. June was delighted at the extra stimulation. Thinking about most of the men she had slept with, she doubted that they even knew where that spot was or what it did. Either that, or they didn't care for her pleasure. As most men were quite selfish, as least in her experience. But the Avatar was not selfish. His wife sure was a lucky lady, even if she didn't seem to know it. But fortunately, her loss was June's gain.

After several minutes, The Avatar was able to bring June to a sudden and strong release of the built up sexual tension. She cried out, not caring if others would hear her, and rode the waves of her fiery, full bodied orgasm, shaking and panting as her inner walls contracted. This triggered the most intense climax that Aang had ever achieved. It ended rather abruptly, and had taken a surprising amount of energy. He could do nothing but roll over and slump down onto the bed, face first. June had just lazily collapsed.

"Thank you." she said, though it was muffled through the sheets and mattress.

* * *

**I****MPORTANT Author's note: **Thank you again to my readers! So happy you guys are enjoying this! Upcoming chapters will include Azula/Ty Lee, Jet/Katara, Suki/Ty Lee, Azula/Katara, Aang/Katara, Ursa/Azula, Zuko/Toph, Sokka/Azula, Zuko/Sokka, Jet/Ty Lee, and Hakoda/Ozai. (in that order until further notice)

Keep the requests coming please! Also, if you're wondering why I write pairings that are not requested in reviews, keep in mind that I also attend to requests through private messaging. You can make requests there if you don't want other people to see them. It also gives you the opportunity for a conversation with me to work out details. So feel free to make requests through either private messaging or reviews. Whichever is more convenient and comfortable for you. I also encourage my lovely reviewers to send me messages or leave reviews with any comments, questions, or concerns you may have. I will do my best to reply to all of you.

Here are a few things concerning my one-shots. Again, I will not be doing genderbending, threesomes, orgies, or multiple one-shots of the same paring. So, I guess it's time to answer questions and clear a few things up. I've taken the time to write personal messages to some of my reviewers. If you've left a review, and haven't seen your request written yet, please read, as there is probably a reason for that, which I will explain below. **  
**

**_JuiceKingBlah_, **I'm sorry but I will most likely not be writing another Ozai/Katara chapter in this story. Although I do enjoy the pairing and it seems to be popular. I am actually considering doing a separate multi-chaptered Ozai/Katara story some time this year. If you have any ideas, I'd like to hear them. Or if you want to make another request, please do so.

**_Decepticon-silverstreak_, **Sorry but genderbending will not be a part of this story. However, if you would like Zuko/Jet slash I would be willing to write it. Or any other Zuko or Jet pairing. Feel free to make a different request.

**_Dead Hero_, **Again I apologize, but there will be no continuation of chapter 18. My last fic that included a threesome was removed from the site because of it's content and I can't afford another infraction due to the fact that I've already had two in the past. But please make another request if you want to.

**_Guest (Oct 31 2013)_, **Sorry but I consider Blue-tara to be Zuko/Katara. There are already two Zutara chapters, and I won't be adding any more. I'd really like to refrain from repeat pairings as much as possible. But as I've said to the others, make another request.**  
**

**_Guest (Nov 5 2013)_, **I apologize but there will be no threesomes for the reasons stated up above to **_Dead Hero_**. But please make another request if you would like to.

**_Guest 2 (Nov 5 2013)_, **Please request one pairing at a time.

**_Guest (Nov 26 2013)_, **Please make another request. Genderbending will not be a part of this story. I apologize.

_**Rainproof Coyote****,**_ I'm sorry but as I've stated to the guest reviewer, let's shy away from Zutara because there are already two chapters of it. I apologize. Feel free to make another request.

**_Gaby,_** Please request one pairing at a time.

_**Guest (Jan 9, 2014), **_Please request one pairing at a time.

_**nightmaster000, **_There are more Aang pairings to come!

_**DROdd, **_Please request one pairing at a time.

_**Guest (Feb 8, 2014)**__**, **_I apologize, but I am shying away from repeat pairings. I want to make the collection diverse. Please feel free to make another request. Any other Sokka or Suki pairing that isn't here already, I can write. Or if you want something different, that's good too.

_**Ruby Of Raven, **_Please request one pairing at a time. Also, there won't be more June/Zuko for now, as I am shying away from repeat pairings in order to make a diverse collection.

Sorry! Thanks guys!

This author's note has been posted more than once, at the end of my 4 most recent chapters to ensure that everybody will see it!

Everyone keep in mind that I am busy with this amount of requests and I also have other stories to attend to, so sometimes the updates may not be as quick as everyone would like. I ask politely for patience. Thank you.**  
**


	25. Aang x Azula (oral)

**Aang/Azula**

**rating: M**

* * *

"Where are Katara, Sokka, and Toph?" Aang demanded.

"They're fine." Azula replied, dismissively.

"Where are they?" The Avatar urged.

"They're being held in the ship's prison. I've seen to it that nobody will hurt your friends. Mai and Ty Lee are guarding them." she assured him.

"You know, you didn't need to capture my friends just to get some alone time with me." Aang stated, with a smirk.

"Yes I did. You've been ignoring my letters." Azula replied, taking his hand.

"Not ignoring. We've just been busy and..." he started, but suddenly stopped talking when The Princess took his finger into her mouth and started to suck on it.

Then she stood on her toes to plant a heated kiss on the Avatar's thin lips. When Azula tried to pull away, Aang grabbed a fistfull of her sleek, dark hair and kissed her again for what seemed like several minutes. His other hand wandered downward and grasped her bottom.

"I missed you." Azula whispered.

"Undress for me." Aang ordered, eager as always.

"Pervert." she snarled, crossing her arms.

"You don't want to? It's all right, _your highness._ I'll do it for you." he declared.

With surprising speed, he untied the golden sash that held the Princess's red silk robe closed. Aang gave it a tug and it loosened, leaving Azula's robe open to reveal her glorious naked body. Instinctively, he dropped to his knees, and brought his face to her groin. She gasped in anticipation, and moved her feet apart to widen the space between her legs and give her lover easier access. At first, he breathed in her familiar scent before placing a gentle kiss just above her clit.

With quick lashings of his tongue, the bundle of nerves was skillfully stimulated. Aang was delighted to hear her moans as he attended to pleasuring her. Since he always put others' needs before his own, naturally he enjoyed pleasing the Princess. As he he worked his tongue, he gently inserted two slender fingers inside her, feeling her tight inner walls clench and contract around them in response to his quick push and pull motions.

Before Azula, the Avatar had had no previous sexual experience to speak of. But, he was a very quick learner. After all, he was a bending prodigy. So he could learn other things at a remarkable pace. Deciding to change things up, he brought his thumb to her clitoris, rubbing consistently but taking care not to apply too much pressure. Azula shuddered and moaned upon feeling his hot tongue plunge inside of her and massage the silky soft skin with such ardent fervor. She tasted sinfully sweet as always.

"D-don't stop Avatar..." she sighed, feeling the intense pleasure building up quite rapidly.

Truthfully, Aang felt quite smug to have reduced the usually calm, cold and collected Fire Nation Princess to a shaking, panting mess. His actions resulted in a powerful orgasm for Azula. The climax quickly ripped through her, as she shuddered and screamed, her knees growing weak. Aang stood back up, proudly looking on as the Princess's legs gave in due to the fact that a considerable amount of energy had been expelled from her body in such a short period of time. Azula sank to the floor in a pleasured heap, and tried to catch her breath.

"I'm not done with you." Aang declared.

"Is that so?" Azula panted, wiping small beads of sweat from her forehead.

* * *

**IMPORTANT Author's note: **Thank you again to my readers! So happy you guys are enjoying this! Upcoming chapters will include Azula/Ty Lee, Jet/Katara, Suki/Ty Lee, Azula/Katara, Aang/Katara, Ursa/Azula, Zuko/Toph, Sokka/Azula, Zuko/Sokka, Jet/Ty Lee, and Hakoda/Ozai. (in that order until further notice)

Keep the requests coming please! Also, if you're wondering why I write pairings that are not requested in reviews, keep in mind that I also attend to requests through private messaging. You can make requests there if you don't want other people to see them. It also gives you the opportunity for a conversation with me to work out details. So feel free to make requests through either private messaging or reviews. Whichever is more convenient and comfortable for you. I also encourage my lovely reviewers to send me messages or leave reviews with any comments, questions, or concerns you may have. I will do my best to reply to all of you.

Here are a few things concerning my one-shots. Again, I will not be doing genderbending, threesomes, orgies, or multiple one-shots of the same paring. So, I guess it's time to answer questions and clear a few things up. I've taken the time to write personal messages to some of my reviewers. If you've left a review, and haven't seen your request written yet, please read, as there is probably a reason for that, which I will explain below. **  
**

**_JuiceKingBlah_, **I'm sorry but I will most likely not be writing another Ozai/Katara chapter in this story. Although I do enjoy the pairing and it seems to be popular. I am actually considering doing a separate multi-chaptered Ozai/Katara story some time this year. If you have any ideas, I'd like to hear them. Or if you want to make another request, please do so.

**_Decepticon-silverstreak_, **Sorry but genderbending will not be a part of this story. However, if you would like Zuko/Jet slash I would be willing to write it. Or any other Zuko or Jet pairing. Feel free to make a different request.

**_Dead Hero_, **Again I apologize, but there will be no continuation of chapter 18. My last fic that included a threesome was removed from the site because of it's content and I can't afford another infraction due to the fact that I've already had two in the past. But please make another request if you want to.

**_Guest (Oct 31 2013)_, **Sorry but I consider Blue-tara to be Zuko/Katara. There are already two Zutara chapters, and I won't be adding any more. I'd really like to refrain from repeat pairings as much as possible. But as I've said to the others, make another request.**  
**

**_Guest (Nov 5 2013)_, **I apologize but there will be no threesomes for the reasons stated up above to **_Dead Hero_**. But please make another request if you would like to.

**_Guest 2 (Nov 5 2013)_, **Please request one pairing at a time.

**_Guest (Nov 26 2013)_, **Please make another request. Genderbending will not be a part of this story. I apologize.

_**Rainproof Coyote****,**_ I'm sorry but as I've stated to the guest reviewer, let's shy away from Zutara because there are already two chapters of it. I apologize. Feel free to make another request.

**_Gaby,_** Please request one pairing at a time.

_**Guest (Jan 9, 2014), **_Please request one pairing at a time.

_**nightmaster000, **_There are more Aang pairings to come!

_**DROdd, **_Please request one pairing at a time.

_**Guest (Feb 8, 2014)**__**, **_I apologize, but I am shying away from repeat pairings. I want to make the collection diverse. Please feel free to make another request. Any other Sokka or Suki pairing that isn't here already, I can write. Or if you want something different, that's good too.

_**Ruby Of Raven, **_Please request one pairing at a time. Also, there won't be more June/Zuko for now, as I am shying away from repeat pairings in order to make a diverse collection.

Sorry! Thanks guys!

This author's note has been posted more than once, at the end of my 4 most recent chapters to ensure that everybody will see it!

Everyone keep in mind that I am busy with this amount of requests and I also have other stories to attend to, so sometimes the updates may not be as quick as everyone would like. I ask politely for patience. Thank you.**  
**


	26. Mai x Katara (non-con)

**Mai/Katara**

**rating: M**

**warning: femmeslash, non-con, BDSM. Featuring domme!Mai & sub!Katara. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Katara awoke in a plush bedroom that wasn't hers. Upon trying to spring up out of the comfortable bed, she realized that her hands were bound. She looked at her bonds in horror, mouth agape. They appeared to be made of silk, and were tied tightly around her wrists, to the point of some discomfort. On the other side, they had been fastened to the bed posts.

Then, Katara suddenly shivered, as she was quite cold. She gasped when it registered to her mind that she was stark naked. How in the name of the spirits did she get here? Who had done this to her? Did they want to hurt her? Rape her? She did not know, but her heart pounded with new found fear. Never in her life had she been in a situation quite like this.

"Help! Help me!" she called out, hoping that somebody decent would hear her before her mysterious assailant returned.

The young waterbender felt the blood drain from her face when the door creaked, and began to open, agonizingly slow. She feared that it was her attacker. Whoever it was had probably been waiting outside the door until she had woken up. Though oddly enough, she recognized the person who entered the room. Katara was actually quite relieved to see her.

"Mai! Mai, thank the spirits you are here! Untie me! Whoever did this to me might hurt us if we don't get out of here!" Katara exclaimed.

"Katara...Katara. I think you're a little confused." Mai replied, smugly.

"Well...yes, I am a bit confused. I don't know how I got here...who did this to me. Or how you found me for that matter, but we need to get out of here! Hurry and untie me!" she urged.

Katara didn't understand why Mai wasn't rushing to help her. Did she know something that she didn't? If that was the case, why wasn't she telling her? This was more than a bit confusing. This was down right perplexing.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Mai asked, eyebrow raised.

"Get what? Mai, hurry! Help me! Help me before they come back!" Katara insisted.

What was there to "get"? Why wasn't Mai helping her? The person that did this to her was likely quite dangerous, though she wouldn't know. Katara struggled against her bonds to no avail. How had Mai even known where she was? And why wasn't she doing anything? She was just standing there with one of her shit eating grins.

"I did this." she replied, simply.

Had she heard her correctly? _Mai _did this to her! No, she must have been mistaken. There was no way she could have said that...

"What?" Katara asked, incredulously.

"I slipped a few curious little herbs in your afternoon tea. They put you right to sleep and I brought you here." Mai explained, as though this were a normal occurrence.

But this was _not _normal. Not even close! What the spirits was going on? Why would Mai have done this to her? Mai was her friend! What would possess her to put her to sleep and tie her up naked in some random bedroom? This was, to date, the strangest thing that had ever happened to her. Being a member of Team Avatar, she was accustomed to odd...but this? Was this Mai's idea of a joke? She knew that Mai had an unusual sense of humor, but how would she or anyone else find this funny?

"What's the matter with you? Why would you do such a thing?" Katara demanded.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Mai sneered, coldly.

But she didn't know! Was Mai angry with her? What had she done? Katara couldn't remember doing anything to offend her. Though she supposed it was possible that she had without realizing it. But why would this be Mai's reaction to someone making her angry? Katara knew by now that Mai rarely got angry, and when she did, she usually just brushed it off and didn't waste her time or energy with retaliation.

"Have you gone crazy, Mai?" she blurted.

"No, you little slut!" Mai fired back, her nostrils flaring along with her temper.

Slut! Had Mai just called her a _slut_? It didn't make any sense...Katara was no slut. She had never even been with a man before! Not even close. So why would Mai call her a that? Surely, this was a misunderstanding. Perhaps fueled by a rumor or miscommunication of some sort. Or had Mai simply gone crazy? Was she jumping to conclusions? Perhaps she was using drugs.

"How dare you call me that! Untie me, right now!" Katara demanded.

"I only called you what you are. And I'm not untying you, _slut_." Mai spat, now approaching the bed where the waterbender was still attempting to free herself.

"Mai, untie me! This is ridiculous!" she cried.

"Since you seem to be blissfully unaware, I'll tell you why I've brought her here and tied you up like the dirty little slut that you are." Mai said, smirking.

"Please do because I have no freaking idea!" Katara replied.

Now they were finally getting somewhere. What explanation could Mai possibly have for this? She hoped it was a damned good one on the grounds that this was sheer craziness.

"I know how you feel about Zuko." Mai stated, flatly.

Zuko! How could she possibly know about that? Katara had never told her! She had never told Zuko either. In fact, she didn't recall telling anyone. How could Mai have obtained this information? Perhaps it was a shot in the dark, and Mai really didn't know anything. For now, Katara decided to play dumb.

"Mai, I have no idea what you're talking about. This is a misunderstanding! Come on now, untie me!" she insisted.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me you abominable tramp! Ty Lee told me everything!" Mai declared.

Ty Lee? Oh no! Katara had completely forgotten...

"That's right. I know, you filthy whore. You had a few drinks and decided to spill your stupid thoughts out to Ty Lee. You should have kept them to yourself. She told me _everything_! How you much you "wuv" Zuko, and you wished he wasn't marrying me. How you hated me for taking the man that you love. And you want him to be your...first? How cute! Zuko is mine! And he would never want you! I know all about his desires. And you know nothing. I have what you want and it drives you _crazy_. Apparently crazy enough to try and seduce Zuko and become pregnant before he marries me! As if! He's not interested in _you_."

Katara could do nothing but cry. How would she have a shot at Zuko now? Mai knew everything. She would be watching. She would be listening. How could she have been stupid enough to tell Ty Lee anything? And Mai had probably told Zuko what she said...how humiliating! How would she ever be able to look him in the eye again?

"Mai, please. Just let me go." Katara choked out between sobs.

"I don't think so, Katara. Now that I know what you plan to do, you will never leave." Mai told her.

"Let me go, you freak!" Katara screamed.

"I will _never_ let you go. But don't worry...I've got something special planned for you." she stated, her eyes aglow.

"_What_?" she questioned, exasperated.

"Well, it would be a terrible waste to just leave you here to rot. So I've decided that I would make you my own personal slave." Mai explained, with a wolfish grin.

"You're insane!" the waterbender fired back.

"Perhaps. Though Zuko seems to enjoy this idea. He even said he may come and watch sometimes." she added.

Katara gulped in fear. What was Mai going to do to her? She didn't know anything about Mai's preferences in the bedroom. Though she had to assume the worst if Mai planned on making her a "slave". Perhaps sadistic tendencies. Katara didn't want to be this crazy girl's sex slave! She didn't want to be anyone's sex slave...aside from Prince Zuko. Prince Zuko...he liked this idea? She thought that Zuko was her friend...and he wanted to watch Mai sexually torture her? How sick! Then, as if on cue, Zuko bursted in the door.

"Hello, lover." Mai purred.

"You've got her! Excellent. I would love to watch, my dear." Zuko chimed, taking a seat in the chair facing the foot of the bed.

"Zuko! Zuko, please! Help me!" Katara begged, desperately.

"Isn't it just adorable when she begs?" Mai teased.

Zuko laughed in agreement. He was just going to let this happen!

"Would you mind?" Mai asked, holding out a thin wooden stick which Zuko then lit with his firebending abilities.

Katara's heart began to pound when Mai lit a simple, red wax candle that was sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. Carefully, she picked it up and came to stand on the side of the bed by Katara. Oh no...no...was she going to?

Mai smiled as she tipped the candle forward and a little hot wax splashed onto Katara's tanned stomach, causing her to cry out in pain. The pair laughed maniacally at her reaction. Tears began to flow down Katara's cheeks once more.

"I think she wants me to put it on her nipples." Mai noted, with amusement.

"No! No, please!" she shouted, continuing her feeble attempts to break her bonds.

It was no use. The silk had been spun strong. It wouldn't rip. If only she was a firebender...She could burn it with ease and free herself. But she wasn't...she was completely helpless. Mai could do anything she pleased. This thought scared the inexperienced Katara, as she was unaware of what other activities that a sadist enjoyed for pleasure.

"You don't want me to pour it on your nipples?" Mai asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes she does." Zuko barked.

With that, Mai tipped the candle once more. Slowly, she let just a few drops land on Katara's supple, brown nipple. One agonizing drop at a time. She let out shriek after shriek, and it only served to encourage Mai. So she repeated the actions with her other nipple, and Katara succumbed to the searing pain once again.

"I think she likes it." The Prince said, although he knew fully well that she didn't.

Still laughing at the waterbender's pain, Mai retrieved a box from under the bed. Katara's eyes widened. Whatever was in this box, she didn't like it already. Mai turned around to open the box, keeping its contents hidden from Katara. She set it down on the floor, and in her hands were two clamps. They were small and made of some sort of metal, and there was a black feather dangling down from each one. Katara was unsure of what they would be used for.

Mai was quick to open one of the clamps and release it on Katara's nipple. She squirmed and hissed, her discomfort evident. It felt like someone was pinching her nipple, very hard, and refusing to let go. Mai then attached the second clamp to her other nipple and looked on in amusement as the girl's eyes watered once more.

"Do you like your clamps, Katara?" Mai questioned.

She received no response other than the sound of sniffling.

"Answer me! Or else I can do something that you really won't like." she pressed.

"No! No! I don't like them!" Katara replied, hastily.

"No, what?" Mai demanded.

"Huh?" questioned the teary eyed waterbender.

"You will refer to me as 'Mistress.' Now answer my question." Mai snapped.

"No, Mistress. I don't like the clamps." Katara whined, still crying.

"Fine. I will take them off. But only if you do something for me." Mai offered.

"All right. All right. I'll do it." she let slip, without really thinking.

What had she done? Surely whatever Mai had planned on making her do was far worse than..._nipple clamps._ With that, Mai began to disrobe. Zuko looked on happily, though it was nothing he hadn't seen before. Katara's face flushed when she looked over. What was she doing? Why was she naked? Katara had never seen a nude woman before, nor had she ever had the desire to. Though she had to admit, Mai had a very nice body. Slender, pale, nubile...Wait! What was she doing? How had she let her mind wander into such a less than honorable place? Surveying Mai's body?

"She likes me." Mai stated, slyly.

The unclothed girl climbed onto the bed, and on top of Katara.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, horrified.

"If you please me, I will take your clamps off." Mai told her, kneeling down and inching her crotch uncomfortably close to her face.

Please her? She couldn't mean...Katara curiously surveyed the area. Her lips were pink. The entrance was slick with moisture. No! She wouldn't do it. But her nipples ached something awful. The pain was quite sharp. She wanted nothing more than to have her nipples freed from the little metal traps. But there was no way she was going to pleasure this woman!

"And if I don't?" Katara asked, her voice hoarse.

"Show her, darling." Mai called.

The Prince was more than happy to retrieve the box from the floor and present a branding iron. Katara's eyes widened and she let a gasp escape her lips. Zuko produced a small flame and heated the tip of the metal rod. It quickly began to glow orange.

"If you don't, we're going to burn you." Mai said, smiling triumphantly.

Katara took a deep breath and blinked back the tears that were trying so hard to escape from her expressive blue eyes. Gingerly, she tipped her head forward. Slowly, she licked. The moisture was sour. She nearly gagged upon tasting it. She was next to clueless, and very unsure what to do. Her tongue darted around in random places, trying to ignore the taste. She couldn't help beginning to cry once more though she had desperately tried not to.

"Not like that!" Mai scolded, annoyed.

As she ignored the criticism, and continued with this grueling, unpleasant task, though she got lucky and found the spot.

"Right there. Right there, bitch!" Mai hissed.

Katara continued to flick her tongue over the sensitive nub she had found, confused at Mai's pleasured sighs and moans. What was so special about this little bump? Did she have one as well? Would it have the same effect if someone was to do this to her? What was going to happen if she continued to do this to Mai? Now she was quite curious about the magical little spot. She vigorously lapped it with her tongue, also nibbling here and there. Whatever she was doing, Mai seemed to approve, as her moans grew louder and closer together.

"Don't you dare stop." she panted.

The waterbender would do no such thing. She did not fancy being burned with hot metal. Katara continued her barrage of stimulation to the bump, when suddenly, something strange happened. Mai began to shake furiously and scream, then a bit of warm liquid shot into Katara's mouth. She practically ripped the clamps from Katara's nipples, causing her to cry out with relief. Then Mai slumped down onto the floor.

"What was that?" the naïve Katara asked.

"That's called an orgasm." Mai informed her, still trying to catch her breath.

"I want one. Could you do it to me, Mistress?"

* * *

**IMPORTANT Author's note: **Thank you again to my readers! So happy you guys are enjoying this! Upcoming chapters will include Azula/Ty Lee, Jet/Katara, Suki/Ty Lee, Azula/Katara, Aang/Katara, Ursa/Azula, Zuko/Toph, Sokka/Azula, Zuko/Sokka, Jet/Ty Lee, and Hakoda/Ozai. (in that order until further notice)

Keep the requests coming please! Also, if you're wondering why I write pairings that are not requested in reviews, keep in mind that I also attend to requests through private messaging. You can make requests there if you don't want other people to see them. It also gives you the opportunity for a conversation with me to work out details. So feel free to make requests through either private messaging or reviews. Whichever is more convenient and comfortable for you. I also encourage my lovely reviewers to send me messages or leave reviews with any comments, questions, or concerns you may have. I will do my best to reply to all of you.

Here are a few things concerning my one-shots. Again, I will not be doing genderbending, threesomes, orgies, or multiple one-shots of the same paring. So, I guess it's time to answer questions and clear a few things up. I've taken the time to write personal messages to some of my reviewers. If you've left a review, and haven't seen your request written yet, please read, as there is probably a reason for that, which I will explain below. **  
**

**_JuiceKingBlah_, **I'm sorry but I will most likely not be writing another Ozai/Katara chapter in this story. Although I do enjoy the pairing and it seems to be popular. I am actually considering doing a separate multi-chaptered Ozai/Katara story some time this year. If you have any ideas, I'd like to hear them. Or if you want to make another request, please do so.

**_Decepticon-silverstreak_, **Sorry but genderbending will not be a part of this story. However, if you would like Zuko/Jet slash I would be willing to write it. Or any other Zuko or Jet pairing. Feel free to make a different request.

**_Dead Hero_, **Again I apologize, but there will be no continuation of chapter 18. My last fic that included a threesome was removed from the site because of it's content and I can't afford another infraction due to the fact that I've already had two in the past. But please make another request if you want to.

**_Guest (Oct 31 2013)_, **Sorry but I consider Blue-tara to be Zuko/Katara. There are already two Zutara chapters, and I won't be adding any more. I'd really like to refrain from repeat pairings as much as possible. But as I've said to the others, make another request.**  
**

**_Guest (Nov 5 2013)_, **I apologize but there will be no threesomes for the reasons stated up above to **_Dead Hero_**. But please make another request if you would like to.

**_Guest 2 (Nov 5 2013)_, **Please request one pairing at a time.

**_Guest (Nov 26 2013)_, **Please make another request. Genderbending will not be a part of this story. I apologize.

_**Rainproof Coyote****,**_ I'm sorry but as I've stated to the guest reviewer, let's shy away from Zutara because there are already two chapters of it. I apologize. Feel free to make another request.

**_Gaby,_** Please request one pairing at a time.

_**Guest (Jan 9, 2014), **_Please request one pairing at a time.

_**nightmaster000, **_There are more Aang pairings to come!

_**DROdd, **_Please request one pairing at a time.

_**Guest (Feb 8, 2014)**__**, **_I apologize, but I am shying away from repeat pairings. I want to make the collection diverse. Please feel free to make another request. Any other Sokka or Suki pairing that isn't here already, I can write. Or if you want something different, that's good too.

_**Ruby Of Raven, **_Please request one pairing at a time. Also, there won't be more June/Zuko for now, as I am shying away from repeat pairings in order to make a diverse collection.

Sorry! Thanks guys!

This author's note has been posted at the end of my 4 most recent chapters to ensure that everybody will see it!

Everyone keep in mind that I am busy with this amount of requests and I also have other stories to attend to, so sometimes the updates may not be as quick as everyone would like. I ask politely for patience. Thank you.**  
**


End file.
